


Brotherhood

by hiera



Series: When I saw you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Business, Fratricide, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Lime, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Il est minuit. Pendant que l'un enterre son comptable sous une couche de béton, l'autre traque les criminels dans les ruelles les plus sombres de Tokyo. L'un joue au yakuza pendant que l'autre joue au justicier. Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, pourtant ils sont frères et destinés à s’entre-tuer...





	1. Première partie : Saito

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Tsu pour m'avoir confié une fois de plus son personnage Imai Ryuichi et à Nao pour m'avoir laissé réécrire et réinterpréter le destin tragique de ces deux frères, héros de cette nouvelle histoire.

 

Il est minuit et je ne fais pas la fête ce soir. J’enterre un mort. Ou plutôt je regarde mes hommes couler une dalle de béton sur le cadavre de mon ancien comptable. Le bougre avait cru pouvoir me voler en toute impunité. Peut-être est-ce mon air las et mon flegme naturel qui l’a rendu trop sûr de lui. Après tout, quelle était la probabilité pour que je tombe sur l’un de ses fameux livres de compte ? Je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air mais je suis un homme consciencieux et malgré les apparences je ne relâche jamais mon attention sur mes pions.

Mon téléphone portable vibre dans la poche de mon manteau. Je n’ai pas besoin de regarder le nom qui s’affiche sur l’écran pour connaitre l’identité de celui qui ose m’appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Avant de décrocher, j’allume une cigarette et commence à faire quelques pas dans le terrain vague que j’ai récemment acquis pour une bouché de pain et dans lequel sera bientôt érigé un centre commercial flambant neuf.

\- Pourquoi n’appelles-tu jamais pendant les heures de bureaux ?

Mon ton contrarié ne fait pas illusion. Il doit certainement deviner le sourire qui s’est dessiné sur mon visage à l’instant où j’ai décroché.

\- Parce que je dors pendant les heures de bureau. Je suis un oiseau de nuit, tout comme toi, me dit-il.

Et il a raison. Je préfère travailler la nuit. Je m’y sens davantage dans mon élément.

\- Que fais-tu cette nuit Saito ? Me susurre-t-il d’un ton un peu trop mielleux à mon goût.

\- Et toi ? Tu as l’air de bien t’amuser.

J’entends de la musique et des rires en bruit de fond. Encore à faire la fête. J’ai parfois l’impression que l’existence de Yukimura pourrait se résumer à ce seul mot. Lui et moi faisons parti du même monde et pourtant nous sommes si différents. Lui est un jeune héritier insouciant qui a laissé les reines de son empire à un autre, moi je fais fructifier le fruit de mon héritage, espérant un jour voir mon royaume égaler le sien. Pourtant, malgré nos différences une solide amitié nous lie. Qui l’aurait cru ? Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit mais c’est peut-être ce qui nous rapproche.

\- Je suis à Shinjuku.

\- Tu veux dire à Kabukicho.

Je l’entends rire à l’autre bout du fil et je devine aisément qu’il n’est pas seul. Yukimura n’est pas un solitaire. Il aime s’entourer d’une cours à laquelle j’ai parfois la désagréable impression d’appartenir. Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’il soit un prince et moi, simplement un jouet parmi d’autres. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cours mais parfois j’ai du mal à savoir laquelle est plus intéressante. En effet, derrière ses airs frivoles j’ai parfois l’impression qu’il cache un lourd secret. Un peu comme moi… Car en dehors d’une poignée d’homme de main, rares sont ceux qui connaissent ce visage de glace qui ne sourcille pas un instant quand il s’agit d’ôter la vie d’un homme.

\- Je fête la mort d’un vieil ami, reprend-il.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais le vieil Imai vient de casser sa pipe.

Son ton léger et enjoué m’intrigue. Ça sent l’argent et les bons tuyaux. Après tout, Imai-san a été le premier à profiter de l’abrogation de cette loi absurde qui interdisait les jeux d’argent occidentaux. Autant dire qu’il a su tirer son épingle du jeu en prenant la tête d’une chaine de casino implantée un peu partout dans le pays.

 - Puisque tu es si bien informé, tu dois déjà savoir si son fils va reprendre le flambeau ou s’il va jouer les rentiers au soleil comme toi.

\- Ryuichi ne laissera pas son héritage entre les mains d’un conseil d’administration.

\- Alors il n’est pas comme toi Yukimura mais s’il se plante, je rachèterais ses casinos à Tokyo.

\- Les établissements de jeux intéressent Saito Holding ?

\- Non mais le foncier où sont implantés les casinos oui.

Je devine son rictus. Il doit être identique au mien.

\- On verra. En attendant viens donc boire un verre avec moi.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Tu le sais déjà.

\- Oui mais quel établissement ?

\- Tu n’en reviendras pas. J’ai déniché une perle. Un salon de massage pour le moins exotique.

\- Plus rien ne me surprend à Kabukicho. Envoie-moi l’adresse par message.

Je raccroche puis me dirige vers ma voiture sans jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Mes hommes savent ce qu’ils ont à faire et je doute qu’après avoir reçu une balle entre les deux yeux, mon ex-comptable soit capable de quitter sa marre de ciment pour me nuire. Et puis Yukimura a raison, je travaille trop et j’ai besoin de me détendre. Alors pourquoi pas un petit massage ? J’ai les muscles du dos endoloris à force d’être assis derrière un écran même si quelque chose me dit qu’ils n’offrent pas uniquement des massages.

 

Kabukicho a toujours été le quartier chaud de Tokyo. Le jour, il grouille de touristes curieux et de col blancs plus ou moins honnêtes. La nuit, il revêt un manteau plus sulfureux et c’est encore plus vrai depuis que le Japon a assoupli sa réglementation en matière de jeux d’argent et de commerce charnel. Sans aller jusqu’à légaliser la prostitution, la frontière est encore plus mince qu’auparavant et c’est ici qu’on retrouve les établissements les plus florissants du genre. Ils sont tous plus originaux les uns que les autres et mon ami à le chic pour dénicher les plus surprenants. Alors comme je l’avais deviné, ce fameux salon de massage n’est absolument pas comme les autres. Le bâtiment en lui-même n’a rien d’aguicheur. Pas de panneau lumineux, pas de racoleur à l’entrée. En réalité il se dégage des lieux quelque chose de traditionnel et de respectable avec un petit rien de chic. Nous sommes à la lisière de Kabukicho, non loin de Shinjuku Golden Gai. Sur ma gauche, se dessine dans l’obscurité le Sanctuaire Shinto où je ne m’y rends plus depuis bien longtemps. Je ne crois pas aux esprits, ni à aucun dieu. Mon destin, je le forge moi-même à la sueur de mon front et dans le sang de mes adversaires. Il n’y a que de cette manière qu’on peut se faire une place dans ce monde.

\- Excusez-moi.

Je quitte le sanctuaire des yeux pour poser mon regard sur la silhouette qui vient d’apparaitre dans l’entrée du salon de massage. Grande, mince, cheveux long et irrégulier, kimono traditionnel… C’est tout ce que le contre-jour me permet de distinguer. Son visage est dissimulé dans la pénombre mais je devine qu’il ne doit pas être désagréable à regarder.

\- Êtes-vous Saito-san ?

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure presqu’inaudible si bien que j’ai du mal à savoir si elle appartient à une jeune fille ou à un garçon qui n’aurait pas encore mué. Ici les apparences sont trompeuses et j’ai appris à me méfier des trop joli minois. Une belle plante cache bien souvent de surprenantes épines dont je ne suis pas friand contrairement à mon ami qui aime passer d’un trottoir à l’autre.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête. L’ombre s’incline puis m’invite à entrer. Je comprends alors qu’il s’agit d’un club très sélect pour messieurs fortunés et qu’on ne peut y entrer sans invitation. Le gorille caché derrière un paravent est d’ailleurs destiné à refouler tout individu indésirable bien que je doute qu’il y ait beaucoup d’intrusion. À l’extérieur, il n’y avait pas d’enseigne, du moins je n’en ai repéré aucune. L’établissement se veut discret et il faut le connaitre pour le trouver.

Je suis mon guide le long d’un couloir à la décoration épurée et traditionnelle, jusqu’à une porte coulissante qu’il ouvre après s’être agenouillé à la manière d’une servante. Voilà qui éveille davantage ma curiosité. Quel est donc cet étrange établissement où les codes me sont encore inconnus ? L’espace d’un instant j’ai l’impression d’être propulsé dans un autre monde mais j’imagine que c’est l’effet voulu.

La porte donne sur un petit salon privé dans lequel mon ami est installé confortablement mais surtout en charmante compagnie. Son air négligé m’indique qu’il vient de passer un agréable moment et qu’il n’a pas daigné reboutonner complètement sa chemise. Pourquoi le faire s’il compte la retirer à nouveau ? Et je me doute que sa nuit ne fait que commencer. Quant à ce qu’il boit, je devine qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un thé ordinaire et à l’odeur qui s’élève dans la pièce, je comprends qu’il fume de l’opium. Il me tend d’ailleurs sa pipe en souriant. Je me déchausse puis m’installe en face de lui pour fumer ce qu’il m’offre. J’aurais tort de m’en priver, surtout après la semaine que je viens de vivre. Elle était particulièrement éreintante.

\- Que veux-tu boire mon ami ?

\- Que bois-tu ?

D’un mouvement de la tête, il fait signe à mon guide de me servir. J’entends la porte se refermer derrière moi et des pas se rapprocher avec légèreté. C’est son parfum que je sens en premier, en dépit de tous ces effluves qui flottent dans la pièce. Peut-être est-ce parce qu’il ou elle se tient tout près de moi pour me servir une tasse de cette étrange tisane. J’en profite alors pour observer les traits de son visage avec une attention qui le fait rougir lorsqu’il s’en rend compte et qui le rend un peu maladroit lorsqu’il repose la théière sur la table basse. Sa pudeur me surprend surtout pour quelqu’un travaillant dans ce genre d’endroit. D’ailleurs j’ai presque la certitude qu’il s’agit d’un garçon. Ses très sont fins mais ne sont pas ceux d’une jeune fille. Sans maquillage et en plein jour l’ambigüité doit être moins frappante mais ce n’est pas ce qui me marque le plus chez lui. Ce qui m’interpelle c’est qu’il n’est pas complètement japonais. Il a beau le dissimuler sous une couche de maquillage, je sais reconnaitre un sang-mêlé lorsque j’en vois un.

\- Il te plait ? Me demande Yukimura avec une pointe de moquerie. Attention, c’est un garçon.

\- Je sais.

Ma réponse est un peu sèche alors que mon regard glisse par inadvertance vers le jeune homme qui s’est installé un peu à l’écart. Il est différent des prostitués qui sont assis aux côtés de mon ami mais il n’en est peut-être pas un.

\- Ils ont un catalogue très intéressant, reprends Yukimura. Fille ou garçon, tu as le choix.

Le garçon s’approche à nouveau de moi et me tends un petit classeur. Ses mains tremblent et nos regards se croisent lorsque mes doigts effleurent les siens. J’aimerais lui dire de se calmer et que je ne compte pas lui sauter dessus mais je n’en fais rien. Aucun son ne traverse mes lèvres. Je me contente de goûter à cette tisane douteuse.

\- C’est un mélange de lait de pavot, de miel et de thé noir, murmure-t-il alors qu’il se tient encore si près de moi… au point que je peux sentir son souffle contre mon visage.

Menthe poivré. Je cherchais à mettre un nom sur son odeur et je l’ai enfin trouvé. Ce parfum me rappelle celui de ma mère. C’est un sentiment étrange qui me met un peu mal à l’aise mais je le chasse rapidement en ouvrant d’un air nonchalant le classeur. Alors que je m’attendais à tomber sur des photos érotiques, je découvre avec surprise de magnifiques estampes ainsi que des portraits réalisés au fusain. Du coin de l’œil je vois le garçon sourire alors que son regard se pose avec une certaine fierté sur les illustrations que je parcours. J’esquisse à mon tour un sourire puis lui demande :

\- C’est toi qui les as faits ?

Il rougit de surpris tout en reculant légèrement.

\- Ils sont magnifiques.

\- Et je peux t’assurer qu’ils sont fidèles à leurs modèles, ajoute Yukimura d’un air amusé.

Je continue de parcourir le classeur, admirant davantage le talant du garçon que cherchant une compagne d’une nuit. Il est de toute façon exclus que je choisisse un homme. Je n’ai pas les mêmes perversions que mon ami et que d’autres personnes de ma connaissance…

En parlant du loup… voilà que mon téléphone portable se met à vibrer. Une fois de plus, je n’ai pas besoin de consulter l’écran pour savoir de qui il s’agit. Il n’y a que deux personnes au monde ayant assez d’insouciance pour me téléphoner en pleine nuit sans se demander l’espace d’un instant s’ils risquent de me réveiller. La première se trouve en face de moi et s’occupe davantage de ses prostitués que de ma personne. La seconde, n’est autre que mon jeune frère. Un véritable casse pieds dont je ne peux ignorer l’appel car il serait capable d’insister jusqu’à ce que je décroche enfin.

\- Veuillez m’excuser.

Je me lève tout en sortant mon téléphone portable. Yukimura me regarde à peine, il a déjà repris ses activités buccales avec ses partenaires d’une nuit. Quant au garçon, il s’est empressé de rejoindre la porte pour l’ouvrir et me présenter mes chaussures. Je le remercie d’un signe de la tête et surprend un sourire sur son visage. Il a l’air content de me satisfaire mais je me fais peut-être des idées.

Je fais quelques pas dans le couloir tout en écoutant d’une oreille distraite les jérémiades de mon frère cadet qui vient une fois de plus de se faire larguer. J’ai du mal à suivre tout ce qu’il me raconte et pour être honnête je m’en fiche un peu. C’est de toute façon toujours la même histoire avec cet incorrigible cœur d’artichaut. Il ne tire jamais de leçon et répète inlassablement les mêmes erreurs. C’est fatiguant à la longue. J’ai beau lui répéter d’agir avec sa tête plutôt que son cœur et sa bite mais c’est plus fort que lui. Il ne résiste pas à un beau gosse car oui, mon frère est pédé. Il l’a toujours été à mon grand damne.

\- C’est peut-être le moment d’arrêter les mecs pour te trouver une épouse bien comme il faut.

Je regrette aussitôt ce que je viens de dire car le voilà parti dans ses grandes tirades sur son orientation sexuelle qu’il n’a pas choisi et qu’il ne pourra jamais bander pour une femme. Ce refrain, je le connais par cœur tout comme je sais déjà qu’il en a pour une bonne dizaine de minute. Je retiens un profond soupir et cherche autour de moi un peu d’aide sans parvenir à trouver un prétexte pour abréger notre conversation quoique…

Des voix s’élèvent sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre le sens des paroles échangées et pour cause, ce n’est pas du japonais mais une langue inconnue que je n’ai pas l’habitude d’entendre. Piqué par la curiosité, je décide de marcher dans leur direction, y voyant également un bon prétexte pour n’abréger ma conversation avec mon frère.

\- Dai-kun, je dois te laisser.

\- Quoi ! Alors que j’ai le cœur brisé tu vas me laisser me morfondre tout seul ?

\- Tu es un grand garçon et tu as l’habitude. Si tu es si triste que ça tu n’as qu’à me rejoindre à Kabukicho.

\- Pour me payer un prostitué ? Très peu pour moi, ajoute-t-il d’un air offusqué.

\- Comme tu veux mais je dois te laisser. On en reparlera demain.

\- J’y compte bien !

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles car je sais très bien qu’il va les prendre au pied de la lettre et qu’il se pointera demain matin chez moi pour ruminer son ridicule chagrin d’amour. Rien que d’y penser j’en ai la nausée mais il est déjà trop tard car nous avons raccroché tout les deux. Il a quand même eu le temps de me lancer un :

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être un chic type.

Un chic type ? Moi ? Voilà qui me fait une belle jambe. Ce n’est pas en étant un chic type qu’on avance dans la vie et ce n’est certainement pas en me comportant comme tel que j’ai pu faire prospérer l’entreprise familiale. Non, je ne suis pas un chic type mais Daisuke n’a pas besoin de le savoir. Cette facette de ma personnalité ne regarde que moi.

À angle d’un mur je découvre l’origine des éclats de voix. C’est ce garçon qui m’a servi de guide un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il est en compagnie d’un étranger d’âge mûre à l’allure élégante qui m’adresse immédiatement un sourire aimable en m’apercevant. Le garçon baisse ses yeux humides de larme mais je vois à ses lèvres tremblantes qu’il a dû mal à se retenir de pleurer.

\- Saito-san, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Vladimir, l’un des gestionnaires de cet établissement.

J’ignore ce qui me déplait le plus chez cet homme. Est-ce son accent ? Ou bien le fait qu’il sache qui je suis alors que je ne me suis pas encore présenté ? Mais j’imagine qu’il doit connaitre l’identité de tous les hommes qui foulent le sol de son établissement.

\- Avez-vous trouvé chaussure à votre pied ?

\- Peut-être…

Mon regard glisse de son sourire de requin au visage rouge de honte du garçon qui se tient à ses côtés.

\- Oh… je vois. Comme c’est embêtant, Haru-kun est déjà réservé pour la nuit à un autre client.

Surpris, je le dévisage longuement avant de comprendre que ma réponse associée à mon regard insistant à destination de ce garçon étaient terriblement ambigües et l’ont induit en erreur. Alors que je m’apprête à le détromper, je remarque l’air suppliant et rempli de détresse de celui que je connais désormais sous le nom de Haru. Ce dernier semble vouloir que je le sauve des griffes du client avec qui il doit passer la nuit, ce qui me met dans une situation très inconfortable. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre sentimental mais je crois qu’avoir dû réconforter mon frère au téléphone, m’a attendrit pour le reste de la nuit, si bien que je lui réponds sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte :

\- Je paierais le double pour qu’il soit à moi.

Le sourire de celui que je devine être russe, s’étire largement sur ses lèvres. Il semble ravi de ce revirement de situation et hoche positivement la tête :

\- Très bien. Puisque c’est votre première fois ici et que vous êtes prêt à y mettre le prix, vous pourrez profiter des talents de celui qui est sans doute l’un de nos meilleurs masseurs.

Il prend la main du garçon et la glisse dans la mienne avant d’ajouter :

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit à tous les deux.

Je sens mon estomac se nouer alors que ma gorge s’est subitement asséchée. J’ignore pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas du tout à l’aise. Peut-être parce que j’aime tout contrôler et qu’à cet instant je perds complètement la main sur ce qui est en train d’arriver. En parlant de main, une douce chaleur enveloppe la mienne. Je baisse les yeux et découvre celles Haru qui serrent avec reconnaissance la mienne.

\- Merci Saito-san.

Alors que je m’apprête à lui répondre qu’il ne devrait pas me remercier si vite, voilà qu’il m’entraine vers une autre pièce. Je perds complètement le contrôle de la situation et je déteste ça, pourtant je ne fais rien pour l’empêcher de m’emmener dans ce que je devine être sa chambre. Elle est grande et se divise en deux parties. La première s’avère être effectivement un espace de massage qui donne sur une salle de bain doté d’une baignoire suffisamment grande pour y tenir à deux. J’imagine aisément qu’elle ne sert pas uniquement à se laver, mais c’est le cas de tout ce qui compose sa chambre. L’espace massage et l’espace nuit ne sont séparés que par quelques paravents subtilement disposés de sorte que le client puisse aisément voir où il pourra s’ébattre avec Haru. Rien que cette vision me donne un haut le cœur. Je sens également un frisson d’horreur me parcourir l’échine. J’ignore pourquoi mon corps réagit de cette manière. J’ai déjà eu recours à des prostituées et je sais qu’elles n’étaient pas toutes majeures. Beaucoup n’exercent pas ce métier par choix mais je n’ai jamais eu d’état d’âme ni de pitié pour elles. Pourtant cette nuit, j’ai l’impression que tout est différent. Est-ce que ma conversation téléphonique avec Daisuke m’a bouleversé au point que je puisse ressentir de la sympathie pour ce garçon ? Je ne crois pas. Est-ce le regard désespéré qu’il m’a lancé qui m’a touché ? Je l’ignore et si ça ne tenait qu’à moi je sortirais d’ici immédiatement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous… vous ne savez pas ce que vous venez de faire pour moi.

Sa voix tremble et son regard est plein de reconnaissance alors qu’il serre toujours ma main dans la sienne. J’observe alors ses doigts avec une attention toute particulièrement, comme pour tenter de me concentrer sur quelque chose et ainsi faire le vide dans mon esprit qui nage en pleine confusion. Ses doigts sont longs et fins. Ses ongles sont bien taillés et vernis. Je me surprends à les trouver jolis et les imagines dessiner ces portraits que je regardais tout à l’heure. Comment un garçon aussi talentueux que lui a-t-il pu se retrouver ici ?

\- Tu me remercies mais tu ne me connais pas.

Mon ton est froid, presque cassant. J’essaie de retrouver de la contenance et de reprendre le contrôle des choses. Haru m’adresse un regard surpris mais je n’y décèle aucune peur.

\- Je suis un parfait inconnu et je viens d’acheter à prix d’or une nuit entière avec toi. Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

La surprise laisse désormais place à un regard apaisé. Quel étrange jeune homme.

\- Vous n’aimez pas les garçons. Je l’ai compris en vous écoutant parler avec votre ami tout à l’heure. Vous n’avez pas l’air non plus d’être un sadique, alors peu importe ce que vous me ferez ou me demanderez de faire, ça ne sera jamais pire que ce que cet homme m’aurait fait si j’avais dû passer la nuit avec lui.

Une fois de plus je me retrouve désarçonné et ne trouve rien à lui répondre. D’ailleurs l’espace d’un instant Haru m’a donné l’impression d’être plus âgé que ce que je pensais. Quel étrange garçon qui éveille tant de curiosité chez moi mais puisqu’il est mien pour le reste de la nuit, je vais peut-être mettre à contribution les quelques heures que nous allons partager ensemble pour mieux cerner cet étrange et énigmatique garçon.

Ses mains quittent la mienne pour m’aider à retirer ma veste. Je me laisse mollement déshabiller avant de saisir son poignet lorsqu’il commence à vouloir ouvrir ma chemise :

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, les garçons ne m’intéressent pas.

\- Je comptais juste vous offrir un massage pour dénouer les nœuds que vous avez au dos.

Il pose sa main libre sur mon épaule et presse un muscle douloureux qui m’arrache un petit gémissement.

\- Vous êtes un homme d’affaire, vous devez sans aucun doute passer de longues heures assis dans la même position. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous détendre. Au moins, vous n’aurez pas payé pour rien.

Je lâche son poignet et le laisse défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise tout en me demandant pourquoi je n’ai pas insisté pour le faire moi-même. Être déshabillé par un garçon me met mal à l’aise. Non en fait ce qui est inconfortable c’est sa manière de faire. Il prend son temps et entre volontairement dans mon espace privé. Ne se rend- il pas compte qu’il se comporte avec moi comme avec un amant ? Ses gestes sont sensuels et j’ai du mal à l’admettre mais ça n’a pas l’air de déplaire à mon corps qui réagit mécaniquement à ses stimulations. Haru s’en rend compte et ça le fait sourire ce qui m’agace un peu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est à cause de la tisane. C’est une drogue avec un effet aphrodisiaque. C’est stimulant pour ceux qui viennent chercher ce genre de réconfort. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire et je vous préviens d’avance le massage ne va rien arranger.

Je grogne et lui attrape les mains lorsqu’il les pose sur ma ceinture.

\- Je vais me débrouiller seul pour le reste.

\- Toutes mes excuses.

Il s’incline poliment puis me tend une serviette tout en me désignant le paravent qui sépare l’espace de massage de sa chambre à coucher. Devant mon air perplexe, il ajoute avec une pointe d’amusement que je trouve passablement agaçante :

\- Sauf si vous préférez vous changer devant moi.

Je grogne un juron puis m’éclipse derrière le paravent pour me dévêtir entièrement avant de me présenter devant lui avec pour seul vêtement la serviette qu’il m’a donné. Il a de son côté réduit l’éclairage et allumé quelques bougies parfumées ainsi que de l’encens, donnant ainsi à la pièce une atmosphère très intime.

\- Je vous en prie Saito-san.

Il m’indique la table de massage et je m’y installe tout en continuant de grommeler une mauvaise humeur exagérée. Je pense qu’il s’en rend compte car il n’arrête pas d’afficher ce sourire amusé qui a le don de m’agacer. Je devrais lui demander d’arrêter mais je n’en fais rien. Je décide plutôt de fermer les yeux et de laisser ses mains dénouer un à un les muscles douloureux de mon dos. Le russe n’a pas menti. Haru est un excellent masseur et passé la gêne des premiers instants, je finis par me détendre complètement au point que je ne tarde pas à m’endormir.

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, les bougis sont éteintes et Haru n’est plus à mes côtés. Je me redresse maladroitement et le cherche du regard. Au début, je ne le distingue nulle part puis en me rapprochant des paravents je constate qu’il s’est endormi dans son lit, un livre à la main. J’ignorais que les prostitués aimaient lire bien que de la part d’un garçon aussi talentueux que lui, je ne devrais pas être surpris. Il a l’air intelligent et cultivé. Sa place n’est pas un bordel mais dans une université. Je me rapproche de lui et retire délicatement son livre des mains ainsi que ses lunettes de lecture pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Il entrouvre alors les yeux et me sourit tout en essayant de se redresser.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Non c’est moi… je n’aurais pas dû m’endormir…

\- Rendors-toi. Je vais m’en aller de toute façon.

\- Non ! La nuit n’est pas encore terminée ! Ne partez pas… Sinon Vlad va croire que vous êtes mécontent de moi.

D’abord surpris, je finis par lâcher un long soupir avant de céder à sa demande. J’aimerais dire et penser qu’il s’agit d’un caprice mais je me doute que son patron risque de ne pas apprécier que je m’en aille avant l’heure et qu’il risque de le lui faire payer. Je ne connais pas ce Vlad mais je sais comment raisonnent et se comportent ce genre d’homme.

\- Très bien. Je resterais jusqu’au levé du soleil mais fais-moi une place alors.

Haru s’écarte et me laisse m’installer à ses côtés. Ce n’est qu’une fois allongé près de lui que je me rends compte que je suis à moitié nu. J’aurais dû au moins remettre mon caleçon mais tant pis. Maintenant que je suis installé je n’ai plus envie de me relever.

\- Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?

Je regrette aussitôt ma question. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui demande ça tout d’un coup. Je devrais plutôt essayer de finir ma nuit mais je n’ai étrangement plus sommeil et je crois que lui non plus.

\- Oui et non. C’est compliqué, murmure-t-il avant de se mettre sur le côté.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi mais je n’ose pas le regarder à mon tour. J’ignore pourquoi je suis autant gêné par notre proximité, que j’ai créée de surcroit ! Je préfère plutôt fixer le plafond tout en me disant que sa réponse était évidente.

\- Quel âge tu as ?

\- Je suis majeur si c’est ce qui vous inquiète. J’ai en tout cas atteint la majorité sexuelle depuis longtemps et je suis en âge de boire dans la plupart des pays du monde.

Ce qui ne répond pas vraiment à ma question mais je trouve que ça lui ressemble bien.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je n’ai pas le choix.

\- Tu as l’air intelligent et tu as du talent. Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux.

\- Je sais  mais la vie n’est pas aussi simple Saito-san.

\- C’est l’excuse que se donnent les lâches.

Devant son silence je décide de lui jeter un coup d’œil de remarque qu’il a baissé les yeux. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il semble réfléchir à mes paroles. Moi qui pensais l’avoir vexé j’ai l’impression au contraire qu’il réagit plutôt bien.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis peut-être trop lâche pour essayer de m’en sortir. C’est confortable comme situation. Etre la victime de sa propre histoire et espérer qu’un jour un prince charmant viendra me sauver. C’est lâche, naïf et ridicule. Je suis désolé.

Sa voix s’étrangle et avant que je ne suis puisse réagir il passe un bras autour de moi et presse son visage contre mon épaule. Je sens alors des larmes couler le long de ma peau, me dissuadant de le repousser. Je ne le prends pas non plus dans mes bras. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes et je ne crois pas qu’il s’attende à ce que je le fasse. Trop d’hommes l’ont déjà étreint et utilisé. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas pour autant meilleur. Je suis juste différent.

 

 


	2. Première partie : Saito 2

Yukimura s’est endormit contre mon épaule. Je vais finir par croire que c’est une manie qu’ils ont tous ! Mais il a de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur ce matin alors je le laisse finir sa nuit tranquillement pendant que mon chauffeur nous éloigne de Shinjuku. Heureusement que son appartement est sur ma route sinon je l’aurais laissé rentrer en taxi, surtout après ce qui s’est passé. Quand j’y repense je sens la frustration et l’agacement me gagner. À cause de lui les gens vont croire que j’aime les garçons. Lui aussi doit le penser mais que pouvais-je dire en sortant de la chambre de Haru ? Si j’avais nié au mieux on ne m’aurait pas cru, au pire on aurait accusé le garçon d’avoir mal fait son travail. Habituellement le sort des autres ne me fait ni chaud ni froid mais je n’avais pas envie d’avoir ça sur la conscience.  Pas ce soir. De toute façon je ne remettrais certainement plus les pieds dans ce bordel. Il s’y dégage quelque chose de malsain qui me met mal à l’aise même si je ne nie pas n’avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Je crois que le massage de Haru y est pour beaucoup. Il est doué mais pas uniquement pour ça. Il a un réel talent pour le dessin et il a l’air intelligent. Je me demande comment il s’est retrouvé dans un endroit aussi sordide ? Il n’a pas voulu me répondre et il a peut-être eu raison. Ça ne me regarde pas et puis ce n’est pas comme si assouvir ma curiosité aurait changé quelque chose. Je ne suis qu’un client parmi d’autre, certes un peu spéciale mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous ne nous reverrons jamais.

La voiture s’arrête et je réveille Yukimura qui commence à faire l’enfant. Il grogne et ne veut pas se réveiller. Au contraire il passe ses bras autour de ma taille tout en dissimulant son visage dans mon manteau. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il me fait le coup. Depuis le temps on peut même dire que je le connais par cœur.

- Allé, je te raccompagne. 

Son étreinte se desserre et il se redresse enfin. Il a trop bu et semble épuisé ce qui ne l’empêche pas d’afficher ce petit sourire malicieux dont il a le secret.

\- Tu as trop bu.

\- Et trop baisé, ajoute-t-il alors que je l’aide à s’extraire de ma voiture. Mais heureusement tu es là mon ami.

J’ai du mal à réprimer un sourire alors que je l’aide à marcher droit. De quoi avons-nous l’air ? Je me le demande mais le gardien de l’immeuble à l’habitude et ne dit rien lorsque nous traversons le hall. Yukimura vit au dernier étage dans un magnifique penthouse odieusement luxueux et beaucoup trop grand pour un homme seul. En comparaison, mon appartement doit paraitre bien austère.

\- Tu restes dormir avec moi ?

Il est accroché à mon manteau et ne tient debout qu’avec mon aide. Au final, on doit davantage ressembler à des amants qu’à des amis surtout lorsqu’on connait ses mœurs. Étrangement cela me dérange beaucoup moins que pour mon frère. Peut-être parce que nous n’avons pas le même genre de relation. Yukimura est mon ami et sa vie sexuelle ne m’intéresse absolument pas. Daisuke est mon frère. Nous partageons le même sang et d’une certaine manière nous sommes le miroir de l’autre. C’est peut-être pour ça que ses inclinaisons me dérangent tant et que j’aimerais qu’il y renonce une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu plaisantes, j’ai une réunion tôt demain.

Il glousse puis me répond :

\- Tu veux dire tout à l’heure. Alors reste dormir ici. Tu gagneras du temps.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent et voilà qu’il trouve la force et l’équilibre pour me trainer derrière lui jusque dans son appartement. Autant dire que l’idée qu’il ait pu jouer la comédie tout à l’heure m’effleure l’esprit mais Yukimura est ainsi. Il est changeant, lunatique et si spéciale mais il a raison. Je gagnerais du temps à rester ici pour ce qui reste de la nuit. Ça ne serait de toute façon pas la première fois et je crois bien avoir un ou deux costumes de rechange dans son dressing. Sans parler que mon frère risque de débarquer chez moi ce matin et m’empêcher de grappiller encore quelques heures de sommeil…

\- D’accord.

Ma réponse n’est au final qu’une simple formalité ou plutôt un point final à toute discussion puisque la porte se referme déjà à clé derrière nous.

 

Yukimura dort encore lorsque je quitte son appartement. Il est neuf heures passée et une importe réunion m’attend au siège de Saito Holding. Parfois j’envie l’insouciance de mon ami. Il n’a aucune contrainte et profite de la vie comme bon lui semble et puis après je me rappelle qu’une telle existence serait d’un ennuie mortel pour moi. Je suis un prédateur et je ne trouve du sens à ma vie qu’en faisant fructifier mon héritage, écrasant au passage mes adversaires et absorbant mes concurrents les plus faibles pour grossir mes rangs.

En parlant de proie, la mort du vieil Imai est sur toutes les lèvres ce matin mais on ne m’apprend rien. J’ai mes propres sources et elles sont plus fiables que celles de mes associés. Eux aussi ont eu le même raisonnement que moi. Si le fils se plante, on pourra récupérer les terrains sur lesquels sont construites ses maisons de jeu à Tokyo. Il n’y a que le foncier qui nous intéresse et nous n’avons plus qu’à patienter pour savoir comment va se comporter ce gamin si tôt son deuil terminé. D’ailleurs je suis invité aux funérailles du père, une corvée à laquelle je ne peux pas me soustraire surtout si j’envisage de courtiser le fils lorsqu’il aura démontré son incompétence à gérer son héritage et qu’il devra se débarrasser de quelque uns de ses biens. Ce serait le scénario parfait mais pour ça il me faudra me montrer patient mais aussi faire confiance à Yukimura.

Après une réunion harassante et peu productive, je décide de fuir le bureau le temps du déjeuner, laissant par la même occasion ma secrétaire en plan. Elle sait parfaitement se débrouiller sans moi et je n’ai pas envie de m’occuper des affaires courantes aujourd’hui. J’ai besoin de me retrouver seuls avec mes pensées pour réfléchir à la suite. Il me faut un nouveau comptable et je cours après plusieurs lièvres plutôt intéressants, sans compter les casinos Imai qui ne sont pourtant pas encore d’actualité. Le vieux vient à peine de mourir, il faudra bien compter six mois avant d’être fixé sur l’avenir de cette chaine de casino. Si elle passe l’année, je vais devoir faire une croix sur le foncier qu’elle occupe à la capitale. J’en rêve et j’en salive mais pour l’heure je ne peux rien faire sinon m’assurer d’être bien vu pendant les funérailles et laisser Yukimura murmurer quelques mots doux à l’oreille du jeune héritier tout en espérant pouvoir accéder à son cercle pour mieux le dévorer le moment venu. L’idée me plait et éveille chez moi mes instincts de requin de la finance mais également mon appétit.

 

Il y a un parc à deux rues du siège de Saito Holding. J’aime m’y promener et y déjeuner. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis friand de malbouffe. Ce n’est pas très nourrissant mais c’est bon et rapide à manger. Je ne suis pas amateur de cuisine gastronomique et je n’en mange que lorsque j’y suis contraint. Par exemple lorsque je suis avec Yukimura ou lors d’un repas d’affaire. Le reste du temps je me nourris de nouilles instantanées et de repas rapides et faciles à emporter. Il parait que c’est mauvais pour la santé. Pour le moment je n’y ai vu aucune incidence sur ma ligne et je reste persuadé que ça sera la cigarette qui me tuera. Un cancer du poumon ou quelque chose comme ça. À moins qu’un plus gros poisson ne finisse par me dévorer ?

Il y a toujours du monde à l’heure du déjeuner mais cela ne me dérange pas. Personne ne vient me parler car personne ne me connait. Qui pourrait croire que je suis le PDG d’une holding ? Tout au plus on doit me prendre pour un cadre supérieur vu la qualité de mon costume mais là encore, il faut être capable de faire la différence entre un vêtement de qualité et un costume bon marché. Autour de moi, les gens sont pressés ou collés à leur Smartphone et ne font pas attention à moi. Il n’y a que la vendeuse de brochette qui me gratifie de son habituel sourire. Nous échangeons quelques politesses avant que mon regard ne se pose sur un petit attroupement non loin de nous.

\- Il a du succès aujourd’hui, me dit-elle.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le garçon qui fait des portraits. Il y a des jours où il ne vend rien et d’autres comme aujourd’hui où les gens se bousculent pour le voir.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Un autre client a déjà capté son attention quant au mien, il s’est posé sur un visage étrangement familier que je n’aurais jamais cru revoir surtout ici. Tout en commençant à manger l’une de mes brochettes, je me rapproche du petit groupe qui se disperse peu à peu. Il ne reste bientôt plus qu’un modèle immobile face à l’artiste qui immortalise en quelques coups de crayon un portrait si ressemblant qu’il parait à peine croyable. Si j’avais encore des doutes sur son talent, le voir à l’œuvre achève de me convaincre. Lorsque le modèle s’en va avec son portrait sous le bras, Haru relève enfin les yeux vers moi. Il parait surpris mais cela ne dure qu’un instant car bientôt un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il tend la main vers moi et sans réfléchir, je la prends pour l’aider à se relever. Sa poigne est forte mais sa peau est douce. Il n’a plus rien à voir avec la frêle créature androgyne qui déambulait dans cet étrange bordel dans lequel j’ai passé la nuit. À la lumière du jour, il ressemble à tous les jeunes de son âge, avec un petit côté bohème qui colle bien avec le personnage.

\- Saito-san, quelle surprise.

\- J’en conclus que tu n’es pas ici pour moi ?

Il éclate de rire puis retire sa main de la mienne pour chasser les brins d’herbe collés à son jeans.

\- Non. Je viens très souvent ici et puis, comment aurais-je su ?

\- Parce que le siège de mon entreprise se trouve à deux rues d’ici.

\- Comme beaucoup d’autres mais je doute qu’il y ait beaucoup de patron qui viennent déjeuner dans un parc public. J’ai d’ailleurs toujours cru que les hommes comme vous aimaient les restaurants gastronomiques.

\- Je n’y déjeune qu’avec des clients.

\- Et n’y dine qu’avec des prostituées ?

Je ne réponds pas. Mon regard contrarié en dit long, tout comme son sourire amusé.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? C’est la première fois que je te vois là.

\- J’y viens pourtant très souvent pour y vendre mes talents. C’est d’ailleurs la première fois que je vous y vois. Il faut croire qu’avant la nuit dernière, nous étions inexistants l’un pour l’autre.

Il marque un point. Je ne fais généralement pas attention aux gens autour de moi. Lorsque je viens ici, c’est pour me retrouver seul avec moi-même. D’ailleurs je ne sais pas trop ce qui m’a pris de l’aborder. Peut-être la surprise de le rencontrer hors du bordel où je le pensais séquestré. Il faut croire que la réalité est bien différente de ce que j’ai pu m’imaginer.

\- Tu es loin de Kabukicho.

\- Mais je suis tout près du quartier russe.

Il commence à marcher et je l’imite sans réfléchir, continuant de manger mes brochettes tout en l’examinant avec attention. J’avais vu juste, il n’est pas japonais de pure souche, pour autant je n’aurais sans doute jamais deviné ses origines même si en y réfléchissant, cela parait logique. Son proxénète est russe alors pourquoi pas lui ? Même si dans son cas, il ne l’est qu’à moitié.

\- Est-ce que c’est là-bas que tu vis ?

\- Non je vis à Kabukicho mais mon grand-père y vit. C’est là-bas que mon père a grandit.

\- Ta mère était japonaise ?

\- Oui et mon père l’était à moitié.

\- Tu parles russe ?

Il me répond que oui dans une langue que je ne connais pas mais que je devine. Je la trouve charmante dans sa bouche, beaucoup plus que dans celle de son proxénète.

\- C’est pour ça que tu as fini là-bas ?

\- À Kabukicho ? Vous pensez que c’est parce que je suis métisse que je me prostitue ?

\- Est-ce que c’est le cas ?

\- Non.

Sans que je ne m’en rende vraiment compte, nous avons traversé le parc pour nous enfoncer dans une rue que je ne connais pas. Je ne suis pour autant pas inquiet. Tokyo est l’une des villes les plus sûres du monde et ce n’est pas Haru qui me ferait du mal. De toute façon même si je n’en ai pas l’air, je sais parfaitement me défendre. J’ai disons reçu une éducation un peu spéciale.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi fréquentez-vous les bordels ? Vous n’aimez même pas les garçons… Et même si c’était le cas, un aussi bel homme que vous ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver du réconfort sans avoir besoin de payer.

\- Un aussi bel homme…

L’idée me fait sourire et elle le fait étonnement rougir. Je trouve ça mignon. Il revêt d’un seul coup un air juvénile qui me fait douter qu’il soit réellement majeur comme il me l’a affirmé la nuit dernière mais dans le fond, est-ce important ? Ce n’est pas comme si je comptais le sauter ou entretenir une liaison avec lui. Je n’aime pas les garçons, ni les hommes en général. Je suis juste curieux.

\- Dois-je en conclure que je suis à ton goût ?

Il m’adresse un regard surpris alors que ses pommettes s’empourprent un peu plus. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il détourne aussitôt les yeux tout en se raclant la gorge. Il n’est pas comme toutes ces prostituées qui essaient de me séduire pour sortir de leur misère. Il est juste jeune, naïf et un peu trop sincère, ce que je trouve paradoxale mais surtout surprenant de la part d’un professionnel du sexe.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse, me dit-il après un long silence.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que tu l’étais.

Il s’arrête. J’en fais autant. Je me rends alors compte que je souris toujours. C’est plutôt rare. Il faut dire que ce garçon est amusant et qu’il pique ma curiosité pour une raison qui me dépasse. Son regard se pose sur moi sans pour autant croiser le mien. Il semble un peu intimidé et gêné. Finalement il pousse le petit portillon en bois sur sa droite. Je ne l’avais même pas remarqué tout comme je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que nous avions quitté les rues commerçantes pour nous engouffrer dans une ruelle plus résidentielle. Le portillon donne sur un petit escalier flanqué d’épais buisson de chaque côté. Ce n’est pas prudent et pourtant je suis sans la moindre hésitation ce garçon qui me demande de refermer derrière moi. Où m’emmène-t-il ? Je l’ignore mais au bout de quelques marches il s’arrête devant la porte d’une bâtisse et murmure sans se retourner vers moi :

\- Oui vous êtes aussi beau qu’inaccessible mais je crois que vous le savez déjà.

Il pousse la porte qui lui fait face et je la laisse se refermer derrière lui, comme troublé par ces quelques mots dans lesquelles j’ai cru déceler une once de tristesse. Je reste un bon moment debout comme un con devant cette porte sans savoir quoi faire ni pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions. Je devrais être flatté et puis ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on me fait ce genre de compliment mais étonnement je crois que c’est le fait que ça soit lui qui me le dise qui me déstabilise.

Après avoir longtemps hésité, je finis par pousser cette étrange porte sans savoir ce qui m’attend derrière. Il y fait sombre et il me faut un moment pour que mes yeux puissent s’habituer au faible éclairage de la pièce. D’ailleurs je ne réalise pas immédiatement de quoi il s’agit. J’aimerais l’appeler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Mes lèvres sont pourtant entrouvertes mais je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Quel est donc ce lieu qui semble sorti tout droit d’un livre de science fiction ? J’exagère peut-être mais il faut dire que je m’attendais à tout sauf à trouver une bibliothèque dans cette cave. Des livres et du vin. Il y en a partout et au milieu se trouve ce curieux garçon occupé à dévorer un livre aussi épais que mes rapports de compte annuels. Je m’approche de lui et jette un coup d’œil à ce qu’il lit. Ce n’est pas du japonais mais de l’anglais. Je m’assois à ses côtés, sur une caisse à vin et attrape la première bouteille à portée de main.

\- Un Château Margaux. C’est une plaisanterie ?

Un rire nerveux s’échappe de mes lèvres alors que je lui tends la bouteille de ce vin hors de prix. Il y jette un coup d’œil puis la repose à sa place avec précaution.

\- Si vous savez ce que c’est, alors vous savez aussi qu’il ne faut pas la manipuler aussi brusquement. Vous risquez d’en abimer l’arôme.

Il a l’air fâché et malgré moi je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver que cet air lui va bien mieux que sa mélancolie habituelle. D’ailleurs je lui prends son livre des mains et commence à l’examiner avec intérêt.

\- C’est une édition originale. Ce livre a au moins cent ans.

\- Pas tout à fait, me dit-il en me le prenant des mains. Et je vous prierais de le manipuler lui aussi avec précaution.

Je ris à nouveau puis me lève pour faire quelques pas dans cette étrange cave, parcourant du regard les étagères tantôt remplies de livres, tantôt de vins.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la cave de mon grand-père.

\- Ton grand-père ne serait pas ravi d’apprendre que tu y as emmené un homme.

\- Qui plus est un homme qui a partagé mon lit.

Il s’est levé et s’est approché de moi, le regard plein de défit. Il n’aime pas qu’on se moque de lui et se vexe aussi facilement qu’il rougit. Au final, c’est encore un gamin immature et peu importe qu’il soit réellement majeur ou non, ça ne change rien à cette candeur qu’il a dans le fond du regard.

\- Et que dirait-il en apprenant que tu te prostitues à Kabukicho ?

\- Il en mourrait de chagrin.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Il fait un pas vers moi, puis un autre et voilà que la distance qui nous sépare semble si infime que nos corps se touchent presque. Je suis plus grand que lui et il doit relever la tête pour pouvoir me regarder. Nous nous fixons longuement sans détourner le regard. Combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire mais il finit par poser ses mains sur ma veste pour me tirer vers lui. Je ne réalise pas très bien ce qui se passe mais lorsque nos lèvres se touchent je comprends qu’il est en train de m’embrasser et que je ne fais rien pour l’en empêcher. Chaste, doux et sans doute trop court. Ce sont les premières choses qui viennent à l’esprit lorsqu’il s’écarte de moi.

\- Allez-vous-en. Vous n’aimez pas les garçons alors vous n’avez rien à faire avec moi.

Il me repousse doucement et après avoir reculé d’un pas je m’en vais sans me retourner, le cœur battant et l’esprit confus. Tout ce qui vient de se passer ne me ressemble pas et me parait si irréaliste. D’ailleurs ce garçon si extraordinaire existe-t-il réellement ? Et cette cave ? Plus je m’en éloigne et plus elle me parait irréelle. D’ailleurs en arrivant dans mon bureau j’en viens à me dire que cette rencontre, cette balade mais surtout ce baiser n’était qu’un rêve. Et pourtant, je n’arrête pas d’y penser au point de ne pas pouvoir me concentrer sur mes dossiers. Je ne fais que repasser en boucle dans mon esprit le film de cet étrange songe sans oser chercher à savoir pourquoi je n’arrive pas à l’oublier. La seule réponse qui m’apparait ne me plait pas et plus les heures passent plus elle me parait plausible…

 

C’est mon frère qui me sort de mon tourment en débarquant à mon bureau sans crier gare. Ma secrétaire est partie depuis longtemps et il ne doit plus rester grand monde dans le bâtiment à cette heure-ci. Je fixe un court instant mon cadet qui agite fièrement le badge qui lui sert à déambuler librement dans les bureaux de Saito Holding. Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de lui avoir donné accès à tout le bâtiment sans la moindre restriction ? Peut-être parce qu’il est ma seule famille et que je n’ai rien à lui cacher. Ce n’est pas lui qui chercherait à me nuire. Tout ça, cette entreprise et tout ce que je créais et fait prospérer de mes mains et à la sueur de mon front… tout ça lui appartiendra un jour car je n’aurais jamais d’autre héritier que lui. Je n’en veux pas. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines et pas dans le sien, est mauvais et avec moi, devra disparaitre le dernier des Saito, mettant ainsi un point final à la dynastie de feu mon ignoble père.

Je pousse un soupir rempli de contrariété même si en réalité je suis content de le voir. Je râle mais Daisuke a l’habitude et s’accommode plutôt bien de mon mauvais caractère. Je crois que je tiens ça de mon père. Lui ? Il tient de notre mère et peut-être du sang yankee qui coule dans ses veines et pas dans les miennes. Son sourire m’apaise même si je n’en montre rien. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et je crois bien qu’il a déjà oublié son chagrin d’amour.

J’allume une cigarette tout en refermant le dossier sur lequel j’étais en train de travailler. Daisuke s’installe en face de moi et pousse le cendrier dans ma direction en déclarant :

\- Tu sais que ça finira par te tuer.

\- Ose me faire croire que tu ne fumes pas.

Il rigole comme un âne ou comme ce grand gamin qu’il est resté. Jeune, immature, insouciant. Parfois je l’envie sans jamais le jalouser. Daisuke est ma plus grande fierté même si je ne l’avouerais jamais. Il a su rester pur et échapper à l’influence néfaste de mon père même s’il ne mène pas l’existence que j’avais espérée pour lui. J’ai toujours cru qu’il ferait de grandes études et qu’il me rejoindrait. Que nous pourrions travailler côte à côte et faire prospérer ensemble cette entreprise mais il a choisi une autre voie et autant dire que je n’ai pas été ravi lorsqu’il m’a annoncé il y a quelques années qu’il avait réussi le concours d’entrée de l’école de police…

\- Non mais je rêve ? C’est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? Tes chefs n’ont rien dit quand ils ont vu ta tête de punk ?

Il éclate de rire et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouges tout en s’enfonçant dans son siège.

\- C’est le privilège d’être un agent de terrain des stups. Il faut que je me fonde dans le décor.

\- Tu ressembles bien plus à un voyou qu’à un flic.

\- C’est le but tu sais !

Il rit. Il ne sait faire que ça et l’espace d’un instant sa bonne humeur déteint sur moi, me faisant oublier pour un temps ma mélancolie mais surtout ce chaste baiser qui a chamboulé mon esprit quelques heures plus tôt.

\- On dirait que tu t’es remis de ton chagrin d’amour.

Il hausse les épaules tout en esquissant un sourire énigmatique qui m’intrigue.

\- Quoi ? Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu’un ?

\- Non ! Se défend-il.

Il ment. Je le sais parce que je le connais par cœur et il le sait. D’ailleurs il se lève d’un coup en déclarant :

\- Allons manger quelque part, ça faisait longtemps.

\- En fait je dois retrouver Yukimura mais tu peux venir.

\- Pour finir dans un bordel de Kabukicho ? Très peu pour moi. D’ailleurs vous avez de la chance que je sois aux stups et pas aux mœurs, sinon je vous aurais coffré tous les deux pour incitation à la prostitution.

Il rit mais je sais qu’il ne plaisante qu’à moitié. Daisuke est très droit et a un sens de justice bien plus développé que le mien. Je crois que s’il découvrait l’étendu de mes crimes, il ne s’en remettrait jamais. Voilà pourquoi il possède un passe général de Saito Holding. Il peut ainsi fouiner à sa guise et s’assurer que toutes les activités officielles de l’entreprise sont honnêtes. Ce n’est pas ici qu’il trouvera quelque chose. Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais comment couvrir mes arrières. D’ailleurs avoir un frère dans la police est particulièrement utile même s’il ne me rend jamais de service directement. Non… Daisuke est trop incorruptible pour ça mais ce n’est pas le cas de certains de ces collègues…

Mon frère me tient compagnie le temps que je rassemble mes affaires et nous nous quittons devant le hall de l’immeuble, partant chacun de notre côté pour reprendre nos vies dans des directions malheureusement opposée. Daisuke n’aime pas la vie que je mène et je n’aime pas celle qu’il a choisie. Pour autant nous ne nous rejetons pas. Nous sommes tout l’un pour l’autre. Il est ma seule famille et moi la sienne. Pourtant, alors que mon chauffeur me conduit jusqu’au bar où j’ai rendez-vous avec Yukimura, c’est à un tout autre jeune homme que je pense. J’aimerais l’oublier mais je n’y arrive pas et ça m’énerve ! Les hommes ne m’intéressent pas. Je ne suis pas gay. J’aime les femmes, leur douceur, leur féminité, leur poitrine, leurs courbes… Alors pourquoi hante-t-il de cette manière mes pensées ? Je veux croire que c’est la curiosité qui me pousse à vouloir le revoir. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas accepter une autre réponse.

 

Sortir avec Yukimura me fait du bien et me permet de penser à autre chose. D’ailleurs c’est principalement pour ça que j’aime passer du temps avec lui. Outre nos petites combines et autres manigances, mon ami sait faire la fête et s’amuser. C’est sans doute les disciplines dans lesquelles j’excelle le moins pour ne pas dire que je suis très mauvais élève. Je suis trop studieux et trop amoureux de mon travail. Il parait également que j’ai trop souvent la flemme et si mon ami n’était pas là, je pense que ma vie se résumerait à aller travailler et rentrer chez moi. Ah ! Et aussi écouter mon frère me raconter ses échecs amoureux. Pour ma part, je n’ai jamais été amoureux ou en tout cas je n’en ai pas le souvenir. Je n’ai jamais eu de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Je ne compte d’ailleurs pas me marier. Je ne prends même pas la peine de draguer qui que ce soit. Quand je veux baiser, je me paie une pute. En général c’est ce qui arrive lorsque je sors avec Yukimura. Il connait mes goûts et sait où m’emmener pour être certain de me faire passer une bonne soirée.

Une fois de plus, mon ami ne me déçoit pas et le club de strip-tease où nous nous retrouvons pour prendre un verre est particulièrement agréable. D’ailleurs ici on ne paie pas uniquement pour regarder avec les yeux. Les salons privés de l’étage permettent d’apprécier un show privé dans son intégralité et en toute intimité. Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas un gros consommateur de sexe. En temps normal je me serais sans aucun doute contenté des shows de la grande salle, tout en sirotant quelques verres pour oublier une sale journée. Mais cette nuit c’est différent. J’ai besoin de me prouver quelque chose et de sentir la chaleur d’une femme contre moi. C’est con et je le suis certainement mais je pense que je me sentirais plus léger mais surtout rassuré sur ce que je sais déjà. J’aime les femmes et ce n’est certainement pas à mon âge que ça changera. Il n’y a de toute façon qu’à voir la réaction de mon corps devant cette belle brune qui s’effeuille petit à petit sous mes yeux avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras. Je ne connais ni son nom ni son âge. J’ignore qui elle est et je m’en fiche royalement. Je ne la reverrais pas. Elle ne compte pas à mes yeux. Elle n’est là que pour satisfaire mes désirs et dès l’instant où j’aurais jouit, elle disparaitra aussitôt de mon vie. Voilà le genre d’homme que je suis et contrairement à ce que Daisuke ou Haru peuvent penser, je suis loin d’être un chic type…

 


	3. Première partie : Saito 3

Il pleut aujourd’hui à l’enterrement du vieil Imai. Il y a également beaucoup de monde. C’est un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer pour le monde de la finance de Tokyo et de ses alentours. Je n’irais peut-être pas jusqu’à dire du Japon même si certains ont fait le déplacement de très loin. Le vieil homme n’était pas populaire mais connu et respecté. De toute façon en réussissant on ne se fait pas que des amis. D’autres comme moi sont là pour courtiser son fils, lui tourner autour et voir ce qu’il a dans le ventre. Sera-t-il prêt à encaisser les coups et à faire comme moi, prendre à bras le corps l’entreprise de son défunt père ? Pour ma part, ça n’a pas été facile mais j’ai su relever le défit. Je n’avais de toute façon pas le choix. Il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur non pas pour tous ces charognards mais pour mon frère, Daisuke… C’est à lui que je pense alors que nous sommes en train d’enterrer un vieil homme. Je repense à l’enterrement de mon propre père et à tous ces types qui ont fait l’éloge de ce salopard. Le terme n’est pas flatteur mais juste. Saito père n’était pas un enfant de cœur. C’était un homme violent déjà lié aux yakuzas, un héritage dont je me serais passé mais avec lequel j’ai appris à composer. Il était également infidèle et odieux avec sa femme. Il aurait pu la quitter mais je crois qu’il l’aimait autant qu’il la haïssait. Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Je me le demande parfois et c’est peut-être pour ça que je suis à presque trente ans toujours célibataire. L’ombre de mon père planera toujours sur moi et avec elle la peur de lui ressembler en vieillissant…

Ma mère était très belle et passait son temps à sourire. D’une certaine manière, Daisuke lui ressemble beaucoup. Il tient d’ailleurs davantage d’elle que de son père américain… C’est peut-être la raison qui a poussé mon père à le garder alors que rien ne l’y obligeait. En y repensant je me rends compte que j’ai très peu de souvenir de ma vie avec mes deux parents. Je crois que mon père maltraitait ma mère. Physiquement ? Je n’en suis pas sûr. Psychologiquement ? C’est certain. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle fuit avec moi aux États-Unis ? C’est là-bas qu’elle a rencontré celui qui allait partager sa vie mais surtout lui faire un enfant, Daisuke. Petit métis issu d’une union adultère, je l’ai pourtant tout de suite aimé. Il était une petite chose fragile que je devais protéger car je savais qu’un jour mon père nous retrouverait et viendrait nous chercher. Mes parents étaient encore officiellement mariés. Ma mère s’était contentée de le fuir en m’emmenant avec elle. Je crois qu’elle avait peur de perdre ma garde en demandant le divorce au Japon et une fois en Amérique, elle ne l’a pas fait de peur qu’il ne la retrouve. En y réfléchissant, il l’a peut-être fait. Après tout elle a fini par mourir elle et son compagnon dans un mystérieux accident de voiture. D’ailleurs comme par hasard, mon père est réapparu dans ma vie dès le lendemain. Je me souviens avoir immédiatement compris que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère lorsque l’ai aperçut dans le salon, occupé à discuter avec la baby-sitter qui nous gardait Daisuke et moi. J’avais neuf ans à l’époque et Daisuke en avait trois. Il était orphelin et moi j’avais encore un père qui était venu me chercher. Quand il m’a demandé de prendre mes affaires, j’ai pris Daisuke par la main et je lui ai répondu que je n’avais besoin que de lui. J’avais promis à ma mère de m’en occuper et d’en prendre soin car j’étais son grand-frère. Mon père m’a longuement fixé au point que j’ai cru qu’il finirait par me gifler. Il n’en a rien fait. Il m’a simplement répondu : « Comme tu voudras ». C’est comme ça que nous avons ramené Daisuke avec nous au Japon. À l’époque, il s’appelait David et Dave était son petit surnom. Il était métis et était né en Amérique. Là-bas, c’était normal. Ici, c’était plus compliqué. Mon père a fait modifier son prénom sans prendre la peine de l’adopter. Dave est devenu Daisuke, sans pour autant devenir un Saito. Il était juste l’enfant bâtard et métisse de sa défunte épouse infidèle. C’était sa cruelle vengeance. Mon père était devenu la victime et se parait d’altruisme pendant que la mémoire de ma mère était à jamais salie en devenant celle qui avait enlevé leur fils et eu un enfant avec un étranger sans avoir pris la peine de demander le divorce. C’est à cette occasion que j’ai découvert que ceux qui avaient de l’argent détenaient le pouvoir et la vérité. C’est peut-être pour cette raison que mon ambition est sans limite et que je n’ai aucun scrupule à écraser mes adversaires. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens ?

 

La cérémonie est terminée et la foule se disperse peu à peu alors que je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées. C’est Yukimura qui m’en sort en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je l’interroge du regard et remarque que le sien est tourné vers le parking du cimetière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. J’ai cru voir ton frère, me dit-il. Je me trompe sans doute parce que je ne vois pas ce qu’il pourrait faire ici avec un type comme Kawamura.

Je me retourne alors vers lui tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et qui est ce Kawamura ?

Il éclate de rire tout en me faisant signe que ce n’est rien. C’est peut-être le cas mais il a piqué ma curiosité et face à mon regard insistant il finit par cracher le morceau :

\- Un producteur de film X.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu le connais et tu te trompes sans doute. Daisuke n’a pas ce genre de fréquentation et même pas pour son travail. Il est aux stups pas aux mœurs.

\- Heureusement pour nous.

Yukimura passe son bras autour du mien tout en retenant un petit rire et me guide vers la sortie du cimetière. Je devrais le repousser mais j’ai trop la flemme pour ça et puis j’ai l’habitude de sa trop grande familiarité et de son côté tactile. D’ailleurs je suis surpris qu’on ne m’ait pas encore collé l’étiquette gay à cause de lui mais c’est peut-être déjà le cas… Je grimace tout en repensant à ma nuit avec Haru. Yukimura doit certainement penser que je l’ai culbuté alors qu’il ne s’est absolument rien passé. Quant à ce baiser… il n’aurait jamais dû avoir lieu et c’était davantage de la provocation de sa part. D’ailleurs je ne devrais même plus y penser.

Je suis mollement mon ami jusqu’à sa voiture et porte mon regard sur le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre lorsqu’il quitte le parking. Il y a de la circulation à cette heure et je n’en suis pas mécontent. Yukimura a une conduite plutôt sportive qui me déplait particulièrement. C’est la raison pour laquelle je préfère qu’on se déplace avec mon chauffeur. D’ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment il a réussi à me convaincre de monter dans sa Lamborghini tout comme j’ignore notre destination. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il a organisé un repas avec l’héritier Imai et d’autres types comme nous. Jeunes, riches et plein d’avenir ! Le genre de club sélect que j’évite habituellement même si cela peut s’avérer utile pour étoffer mon carnet d’adresse. Après tout, tout le monde ne rêve pas d’oisiveté et tous ne suivront pas les traces de Yukimura. Certains reprendront le flambeau de leur père et feront sans doute un jour affaire avec moi. C’est la raison pour laquelle cette soirée est un mal nécessaire, surtout si je veux être dans les petits papiers d’Imai fils.

C’est sans grande surprise que nous nous garons dans un parking souterrain non loin de Kabukicho. Après tout, c’est le quartier idéal pour des jeunes gens comme nous et puis il y a un héritier à qui nous devons changer les idées. D’ailleurs cette soirée est à mes frais même si je laisse Yukimura tout organiser. C’est une façon habile de me mettre directement en contacte avec Imai junior. D’après mon ami, cela me rendra sympathique et retiendra son attention. Tout ce que j’espère c’est pouvoir en tirer un retour sur investissement le moment venu. Pour l’heure, je n’ai plus qu’à laisser faire les choses et croiser les doigts.

Nous passons devant plusieurs clubs sans nous arrêter. J’aurais dû lui demander quelle était notre destination mais je dois avouer que j’aime qu’il me surprenne même si une fois sur place, je regrette très vite de n’avoir pas daigné m’y intéresser un minimum. Je crois que si je l’avais fait, je me serais évité une situation particulièrement gênante. Et elle l’est terriblement puisque je me retrouve nez à nez avec Haru qui nous accueille à l’entrée du salon de massage. Si je parais surpris, ce n’est visiblement pas son cas mais après tout Yukimura a réservé l’établissement à mon nom et c’est avec mes yens qu’il a réglé d’avance la note. Je crois que cette soirée va me coûter bien plus cher que prévu.

Yukimura ne dit rien mais son sourire moqueur parle à sa place, me disant très clairement : « voilà ton favoris ». Et que puis-je dire ou faire ? Rien car nier serait pire que tout. Haru nous informe qu’une partie des convives sont déjà dans le grand salon, occupé à manger et boire en bonne compagnie. Le contraire m’aurait étonné. Yukimura qui semble connaitre les lieux comme sa poche, nous devance. Je retiens un juron en comprenant qu’il ne souhaite pas tenir la chandelle et qu’il a bien mieux à faire que de nous écouter nous échanger des mots doux qui ne seront certainement pas prononcé. Après tout il n’y a aucune raison que j’ai ce genre de comportement ni de relation avec ce garçon. C’est un excellent masseur et un artiste de talent mais il n’éveille en aucun cas autre chose que de la curiosité en moi.

\- Sanada-san connait bien les lieux. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous servir de guide et resterais à vos côtés durant le repas.

Je détourne mon regard du couloir dans lequel mon ami à disparu, pour poser les yeux sur ce bel androgyne. Et il n’a plus rien à voir avec le garçon que j’ai croisé dans le parc. Maquillé et vêtu de la sorte, on ne saurait clairement dire s’il s’agit d’une jeune fille ou d’un garçon. C’est troublant mais je me reprends très vite et lui réponds froidement :

\- Je crois que je saurais me débrouiller. Retourne à tes occupations, je n’aurais pas besoin de toi cette nuit. Et puis il n’y a pas de raison que je m’amuse pas moi aussi.

Il parait surpris et l’espace d’un instant je crois entrevoir autre chose dans son regard. De la tristesse ? L’aurais-je blessé par mes paroles ? Ou bien est-ce la réalité de ce que je suis et de ce que j’aime qui lui déplait ? Parce que oui, je ne suis pas un chic type, ni intéressé par les garçons. Il le sait et si ce n’était pas le cas, c’est désormais chose faite. D’ailleurs je n’attends aucune réponse de sa part. Je m’en vais immédiatement rejoindre mon ami. De toute façon nous sommes les seuls clients du salon de massage. Je n’ai qu’à me laisser guider par les éclats de rire pour trouver mon chemin. Étrangement je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner. C’est ridicule. Je suis ridicule et je ferais mieux d’oublier ce gamin pour me concentrer sur les deux objectifs que je me suis fixé cette nuit : entrer dans le cercle de confiance de l’héritier Imai et prendre du bon temps. Après tout, j’ai cru comprendre qu’ils avaient des masseuses particulièrement charmantes ici.

 

L’alcool coule à flot et les putes sont joyeuses. Les invités semblent contents eux aussi. Après tout malgré la décoration honorable et traditionnelle des lieux il s’agit d’un bordel comme un autre, même s’il cache d’autres créatures surprenantes. L’une d’elle m’intrigue tout particulièrement. Je ne pensais pas la revoir et pourtant voilà que Haru pousse la porte du salon privé où nous sommes rassemblés. Il porte un lourd plateau qu’il pose avec grâce sur la table basse autour de laquelle nous festoyons. Malgré mes efforts, j’ai du mal à ne pas le suivre du regard. Je suis pourtant en charmante compagnie et je passe un agréable moment. C’est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter, essayant de m’en convaincre alors qu’en réalité je meurs d’ennuie. Cette soirée n’est qu’une mascarade et j’aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi à défaut de pouvoir assouvir cette pulsion qui me tiraille les entrailles et que je ne suis pas encore prêt à assumer. Je préfère croire que ce sont les vapeurs des liqueurs qu’on me sert qui m’embrume l’esprit et me font entrevoir d’étranges phantasmes.

Haru récupère les plats vides et garnit à nouveau la table en alcool et nourriture avant de s’en aller sans m’adresser le moindre regard. Je suis comme inexistant à ses yeux et lui n’est qu’une ombre occupée à nous servir et dont personne à part moi ne prête attention. Il n’y a que la prostituée blottie contre mon torse qui semble s’en apercevoir et qui me murmure quelques mots obscènes dans le creux de l’oreille pour tenter de me ramener vers elle. Je souris à sa tentative de séduction  maladroite et quelque peu désespérée. J’ai également de la peine pour elle car l’excitation qui m’avait gagné jusqu’à présent vient de subitement retomber. Sa main posée sur mon entrejambe doit la sentir à travers mon pantalon. Je n’ai plus envie d’elle et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m’en aller immédiatement. Après tout de quoi aurais-je l’air ? C’est moi qui suis censé avoir tout organisé alors je ne peux pas m’en aller comme ça surtout maintenant. Au mieux je pourrais le faire lorsque mes invités auront tous rejoint les chambres des prostituées sur lesquelles ils ont jeté leur dévolu.

Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, m’offrant ainsi la possibilité de fuir quelques instants cette orgie indécente. Après tout en nous voyons ainsi qui pourrait croire que nous revenons d’un enterrement ? En tout cas je ne suis pas le seul mal à l’aise car l’héritier Imai boit plus qu’il ne profite des charmes des créatures qui l’entourent. D’un autre côté il vient de perdre son père et je ne veux pas présumer du genre de relation qu’ils pouvaient bien avoir. J’ai cru comprendre qu’ils avaient des relations difficiles mais ils ne se haïssaient peut-être pas…

C’est mon frère à l’autre bout du fil. Vu l’heure et puisque Yukimura est déjà à mes côtés, cela ne pouvait qu’être lui mais pour une fois je suis content qu’il me dérange en pleine nuit. Je peux ainsi m’éclipser de ce salon et de mes obligations même si quitter cet établissement m’est impossible. Je fais quelques pas dans le couloir tout en l’écoutant d’une oreille distraite. Comme souvent, il parle pour ne rien dire mais surtout pour me montrer à quel point je lui manque. D’un autre côté c’est de sa faute. C’est lui qui a choisi de ne plus vivre avec moi. Même après l’école de police il aurait pu revenir à la maison mais il n’en a rien fait. Il s’est pris un appartement à Shinjuku et mène sa vie comme il l’entend. Parfois je me dis que c’est peut-être à cause de mon intolérance vis-à-vis de ses préférences sexuelles qu’il m’a quitté. Je n’aime pas cette idée. J’ai l’impression de ressembler à mon père. Je ne veux pas être vu comme un conservateur et un tyran mais surtout je ne veux pas être un homme qu’on fuit. Du moins je ne veux pas que ceux qui me sont chers me repoussent…

\- Au fait, où étais-tu aujourd’hui ?

Un silence s’installe entre nous avant qu’il ne me demande pourquoi je lui pose une telle question. J’hésite puis décide de lui répondre franchement.

\- Yukimura a cru te voir mais il se trompe peut-être.

\- Oh…

Ce n’est pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle je m’attendais si bien que je décide de creuser un peu :

\- Tu étais appartement avec un type qui travail dans le porno.

Daisuke rit franchement et quelque chose me dit que c’est pour ne pas avoir à me répondre ou pour gagner du temps. Après tout, je le connais par cœur puisqu’il s’agit de mon petit-frère.

\- Je bosse dans la rue tu sais. Je rencontre des tas des types alors c’est possible mais si ça t’inquiète, je te rassure, je ne compte pas me lancer dans le porno gay !

\- Crétin.

Je ris. Je devrais être rassuré et pourtant je ne le suis pas. Il fait un métier dangereux et le fait qu’il ne veuille pas m’en parler m’inquiète. J’aimerais qu’il arrête ce boulot absurde et qu’il daigne apprendre un peu la finance. Après tout je ne serais pas toujours là et tout ce que je construis sera un jour à lui. Il devra s’en occuper et même s’il n’en a pas envie, il devra au moins se tenir informer de comment se porte son héritage.

\- Bon, je te laisse à tes prostituées. J’ai un rencart !

Je grogne mais n’insiste pas. Après tout c’est lui qui m’a appelé même s’il est rare que ce soit lui qui abrège notre conversation, ce qui éveille davantage ma curiosité. Enfin ce n’est pas ce soir que j’aurais les réponses à mes questions. En raccrochant je me rends compte que je me suis éloigné du salon plus que je ne l’aurais cru. Je ne pensai pas non plus que cet établissement était si grand et que je pourrais m’y perdre ni qu’il possédait un jardin intérieur. Je m’assois sur une marche qui y mène et sors une cigarette après avoir rangé mon téléphone portable. Après tout puisque je suis ici, je peux bien prendre le temps de m’en griller une avant de retourner à mes obligations. Je sors mon briquet mais suspends mon geste au moment d’allumer ma clope. Des bruits attirent mon attention, des murmures suivis d’un grognement et d’un autre son m’indiquant que quelqu’un est en train de vomir. Je scrute alors l’obscurité et finis par y distinguer deux silhouettes dont l’une appartient très certainement à une prostituée de l’établissement puisqu’elle porte un kimono. L’autre ? Il s’agit sans doute d’un de mes invités qui a beaucoup trop bu. Je retiens un petit rire moqueur tout en rangeant ma cigarette. Il est inutile de leur signaler ma présence et puis avec un peu de chance ils rejoindront très vite une chambre pour s’étreindre si bien sûr la prostituée arrive à l’aider à marcher droit ce qui ne semble pas gagner et voilà qu’ils s’étalent tous les deux de tout leur long dans l’herbe du jardin ! Je me retiens à nouveau de rire devant ce théâtre d’ombre. Quelle jeunesse insouciante ! D’ailleurs un éclat de rire s’élève et je me fige en reconnaissant les voix. Il s’agit du jeune Imai mais surtout de Haru :

\- Attendez, je vais vous aidez.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Grogne l’autre.

\- Mais non venez. Appuyez-vous contre moi, je vais vous aider à vous relever. Ma chambre n’est pas très loin, je vous aiderais à vous débarbouiller et à être présentable avant de rejoindre vos amis.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Oh… Vous les rejoindrez quand même j’imagine ?

\- Et si je restais avec toi ?

\- Vous savez que je suis un garçon.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je n’aime pas ça ?

Les murmurent qui suivent sont rapidement remplacés par des soupirs et les silhouettes encore étendues sur l’herbe ne tardent pas à s’étreindre dans l’obscurité du jardin intérieur du salon de massage. Je les fixe un instant avant de sentir la nausée m’envahir mais pas seulement. J’ai mal à l’estomac mais surtout j’ai le cœur qui tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je me sens suffoquer et c’est avec beaucoup de peine que je déboutonne le haut de ma chemise dans une tentative désespérée de recouvrer mon souffle. Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal et si en colère d’un seul coup ? J’avance rageusement dans les couloirs du bordel avant de pousser une porte et de me laisser tomber sur un lit, me recroquevillant sur moi-même tout en cherchant de l’air. Saito reprend-toi. Je crispe mes doigts sur les draps avant de m’en couvrir le visage. Une douce odeur de menthe poivrée s’élève alors et je sens mes palpitions s’apaiser. La panique me quitte mais laisse place à un sentiment qui n’en est pas moins désagréable. Je suis en colère et je n’aime pas ça.

 

L’air s’est rafraichi et les bougies qui éclairent la chambre se sont presque toutes éteintes mais ça n’a aucune importance car l’aurore pointe le bout de son nez à la fenêtre de la chambre où j’ai trouvé refuge quelques heures plus tôt. Des pas résonnent doucement dans le couloir puis des murmures :

\- Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

\- Est-ce important ? Après tout, je ne connais pas non plus le votre.

\- On se reverra peut-être.

\- Peut-être dans une autre vie. En tout cas j’ai été ravi de partager ce moment avec vous.

Le silence qui suit m’indique qu’ils s’étreignent juste derrière la porte, ne faisant ainsi que grandir en moi ce sentiment incontrôlable qui ne s’est toujours pas apaisé en dépits des heures. C’est complètement insensé. D’ailleurs je ne devrais même pas être ici et pourtant c’est sur son lit que je suis assis, fumant pour tuer le temps mais surtout pour occuper mes mains.

Il finit par pousser la porte de sa chambre et à la surprise qui s’affiche sur son visage je ne peux que sourire avec une certaine cruauté qui semble l’effrayer. Il ne devrait pas. Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Je cherchais juste un endroit tranquille et c’est une pure coïncidence que je sois entré dans sa chambre. C’est du moins ce que je ne cesse de me répéter pour tenter de m’en convaincre.

\- On dirait que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

Passé la surprise, c’est désormais un regard contrarié qui s’affiche sur son beau visage rendu androgyne par bien trop de maquillage même si je constate que son rouge à lèvres s’est effacé. Je me fais une vague de comment s’est arrivé. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me fasse un dessin. Peu importe qu’il s’agisse d’un homme ou d’une femme, une prostituée se comporte toujours de la même manière.

\- Vous par contre vous avez une sale tête, me dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de passer dans sa petite salle de bain.

D’où je suis, je peux le voir défaire sa ceinture et laisser glisser son kimono sur ses épaules me permettant ainsi de découvrir son corps mince et musclé. Si j’avais encore des doutes sur son sexe, l’illusion est à présent dissipée. Les vêtements et le maquillage peuvent tromper mais pas sa nudité. C’est un garçon. Non c’est plutôt un jeune homme qui plairait à plus d’une femme et c’est la raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas être à mon goût. Je n’aime pas les hommes. Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici à le regarder se déshabiller. Et c’est ce que je fais non c’est pire que ça. Je détaille chaque partie de son corps au point de remarquer qu’il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement et que du sperme s’écoule encore entre ses cuisses. Une grimace de dégout s’affiche sur mon visage et je crois qu’il le remarque car un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me voir ce soir.

Il disparait sous la douche et ses murmures sont remplacés par le bruit de l’eau qui s’écoule sur son corps. Je ferme un instant les yeux et l’écoute sans bouger, laissant ma cigarette se consumer entre mes doigts. C’est la brûlure qui me rappelle à l’ordre et je chasse ces étranges pensées qui s’étaient glissées dans mon esprit. Je préfère encore être en colère…

Il sort de sous la douche, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille. Il s’est démaquillé et n’a plus rien avoir avec l’androgyne qui nous a accueillis en début de soirée. Le sors est à présent complètement rompu et pourtant je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il est débout devant moi. Je suis assis sur son lit. Nous ne nous disons rien. Nous ne faisons que nous fixer.

\- On dirait que tu t’es vraiment bien amusé.

Mon ton est froid, presque cassant alors que mon regard parcours les traces rouges qui couvrent son corps et qui ne laissent pas de place aux doutes quant à leurs origines.

\- Et alors ? Oui. C’est ce que vous vouliez entendre ? Vous voulez savoir si j’ai jouis ? Si j’ai pris mon pied avec ce type ?

Il est en colère lui aussi et s’assois à côté de moi sans me regarder. Il fixe droit devant lui et moi, c’est lui que mes yeux sont posés.

\- Oui. J’ai jouis, reprend-il. J’ai pris mon pied et j’ai aimé tout ce qu’il m’a fait. C’est ce que vous vouliez entendre ? C’est rare qu’un type de mon âge vienne ici prendre du bon temps avec moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous n’avez pas votre mot à dire. Ce n’est pas lui qui a payé pour du sexe avec moi. C’est vous avez payé et réservé toutes les putains de ce bordel pour vos amis ! Alors ne venez pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai fais que mon job !

Il se retourne enfin vers moi et m’adresse un regard rempli de colère.

\- Tu n’es vraiment qu’une putain comme les autres.

\- Oui. Vous êtes content maintenant ? Alors fichez le camp.

\- Non, lui dis-je en m’installant un peu plus confortablement sur son lit.

Je suis toujours aussi contrarié et je ne le laisserais certainement pas me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Après tout, tu l’as toi-même dit. Je me suis offert ce bordel pour toute la nuit. Alors je vais rester dormir ici jusqu’à ce que la nuit soit complètement terminée.

\- Alors retirez au moins vos chaussures de mon lit.

J’esquisse un sourire mauvais et lui tends mon pied. Malgré son regard exaspéré, il exécute mon ordre silencieux et retire chacune de mes chaussures pour que je puisse me mettre complètement à l’aise.

\- Autre chose ? Me demande-t-il froidement. Vous voulez peut-être baiser aussi ?

\- Non, je n’aime pas les garçons.

\- Parfait ! Alors trouvez-vous une femme plutôt que de venir m’enquiquiner ici ! Vous êtes en âge de vous marier, non ? Alors mariez-vous et disputez-vous avec votre femme si c’est ça qui vous fait bander !

\- Et ça veut dire quoi être en âge de me marier ? Tu me trouve vieux, c’est ça ?

\- Mais… mais pas du tout… Vous… vous êtes trop compliqué pour moi.  

Il soupire profondément avant de s’allonger à côté de moi. Il semble résigné et moi je crois que je ne suis plus en colère. M’engueuler avec lui m’a fait étrangement du bien même si ça n’avait pas de sens.

\- Et si je ne voulais plus que tu fasses ça, Haru ?

Il me regarde avec surprise, sans comprendre le sens de mes paroles. Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de savoir où je veux en venir, pourtant je continue de parler sans réfléchir et je le regretterais sans doute… 

\- Tu as du talent et de la famille. Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous croyez me connaitre mais c’est faux.

\- Et alors ? Si c’était ce que je voulais ?

\- Alors ça serait très égoïste de votre part et ça vous coûterait très cher, murmure-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Je l’observe longuement avant de me rendre compte qu’il a finit par s’endormir. Je tends alors une main tremblante vers son visage et chasse une mèche qui y a glissé. Mes doigts frôlent alors ses lèvres et ce que je ressens à cet instant est indescriptible mais surtout particulièrement effrayant si bien que je finis par me redresser et m’en aller presqu’en fuyant cette chambre dans laquelle je ne remettrais certainement plus les pieds… Du moins c’est la fausse promesse que je me fais à moi-même alors que je quitte ce sordide salon de massage dans lequel je reviendrais très certaine bien plus vite que je ne le pense.


	4. Première partie : Saito 4

Ce diner me parait interminable. J’aimerais pouvoir les laisser en plan mais il s’agit d’un gros contrat et je ne peux pas me permettre de saboter des heures de travail mais surtout de négociations. Alors je prends sur moi, je souris et je me montre aimable. Il n’y a qu’avec ce genre de personne que je me force à être sympathique. Si je ne le faisais pas, j’aurais été sur la paille depuis longtemps car on a beau dire, le relationnel est ce qu’il y a de plus important dans ce métier. Peu importe les compétences et la qualité du travail, si on a une tête qui ne revient pas au client, on ne pourra jamais faire affaire avec lui. J’ai donc très vite appris à faire semblant et à faire ce qu’on attendait de moi. De toute façon ça marchait comme ça aussi avec mon père donc on peut dire que j’étais à bonne école.

Il est presque minuit et nous sommes enfin sur le départ même si je sens que mes convives n’ont pas envies de me quitter. Je crois que c’est le drame de ma vie. Je déteste les gens mais eux, ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de m’apprécier et de vouloir rester en ma compagnie. Et comment mettre fin à notre soirée sans les froisser ? S’il n’y avait pas autant de centaines de millions de yens à la clé, je crois que je serais rentré chez moi depuis longtemps, après les avoir bien entendu envoyé se faire foutre. Ce que je ne peux pas faire… Cruel dilemme !

Alors que je me croyais perdu, un éclair de géni me traverse l’esprit. Plutôt que de les emmener boire un verre dans un quelconque bar branché de la capitale, je leur propose de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi à Kabukicho. Rien que le nom du quartier laisse entendre que nous ne prendrons pas simplement une tisane digestive et que d’autres surprises les attendent. Ils sont du genre à aimer les putes. Mais quel homme d’affaire qui se respecte refuserait de l’alcool et des femmes ? Enfin, je dis des femmes mais s’ils aiment les garçons il y en aura également là où je les emmène. Quant à moi, je vais pouvoir non seulement me débarrasser d’eux mais également lier l’utile à l’agréable mais surtout me débarrasser de ces nœuds que j’ai dans le dos et qui m’empêchent de dormir. Je pensais que Haru m’en avait débarrassé mais il faut croire que les effets de son massage ne sont pas définitifs.

C’est Vladimir qui nous accueille en personne à l’entrée du salon de massage. Je l’avais appelé pour le prévenir que j’arrivais avec trois messieurs intéressés par une tasse de son thé si spécial et qu’il me faudrait de la compagnie pour les distraire. Le russe à l’air de savoir comment gérer ces choses-là et puis avec tout l’argent que j’ai dépensé la dernière fois, je fais désormais parti de ses meilleurs clients même si je ne viens ici que pour la troisième fois.

Le proxénète s’avère être un guide aimable même si je dois avouer avoir cherché Haru des yeux du hall jusque dans le salon privé où le maitre des lieux nous installe. Nous sommes bientôt servis par une jeune femme que je regarde à peine et qui semble être au goût d’un de mes invités. La soirée va me coûter cher mais c’est un investissement nécessaire car ces types vont me rapporter gros.

\- Saito-san, vos invités ont l’air bien occupé. Puis-je vous proposer de me suivre dans un lieu plus intime ?

Je quitte brusquement mes pensées en entendant une petite voix me murmurer ces quelques mots à l’oreille. Mon regard glisse sur la jeune femme assise à mes côtés. Je ne m’étais même pas rendu compte de sa présence avant qu’elle ne s’adresse à moi. Je la dévisage un instant puis lui murmure :

\- Emmène-moi le voir plutôt.

Elle parait surprise mais se reprend très vite et après avoir esquissé un sourire énigmatique, elle acquiesce et se lève d’un pas léger. Je l’imite et quitte le salon en sa compagnie. Mes clients vont sans doute croire que mon choix s’est porté sur elle mais il n’en est rien. Je ne suis pas ici pour les mêmes raisons qu’eux. J’ai d’autre besoin et quitte à dépenser une fortune folle ici cette nuit, autant m’assurer que j’en ressortirais satisfait mais surtout soulagé de ce satané mal de dos.

Je connais le chemin jusqu’à la chambre de Haru pourtant je la laisse m’y emmener. Après tout elle a été un bon prétexte pour fuir mes clients et mérite au moins un gros pourboire surtout pour compenser ce qu’elle ne gagnera pas cette nuit puisque je ne partagerais pas son lit. Elle s’arrête devant la chambre du garçon mais n’ouvre pas la porte. Alors que je m’apprête à le faire, elle pose délicatement sa main sur mon poignet, m’arrêtant ainsi dans mon geste.

\- C’est lui qui m’a demandé de m’occuper de vous. Il est légèrement indisposé cette nuit. C’est pour ça qu’il n’était pas à l’accueil.

Je détourne le regarde de la porte qui me fait face pour les poser sur elle. Ses yeux sont baissés et elle me donne l’impression de regretter d’en avoir tant dit même si ses explications paraissent insuffisantes à mon goût.

\- Et qu’à dit Vladimir ?

\- Que si vous teniez vraiment à avoir le garçon cette nuit, je devais vous emmener ici et vous présentez ses excuses car Haru n’est pas au mieux de sa forme. Pour le désagrément, il ne vous coûtera que la moitié de ce que vous avez payé la derrière fois.

Ses paroles m’intriguent… non en réalité elles m’inquiètent et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que mes entrailles se nouent douloureusement. Qu’est-ce que tout cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Je crois que je le sais déjà même si je ne préfère pas y penser.

\- Si jamais vous changez d’avis, retournez à l’accueil. Je saurais trouver quelque chose qui vous conviendra mieux.

J’acquiesce tout en notant le choix de ses mots. Quelque chose plutôt que quelqu’un. Au final, peu importe le standing et l’allure, les bordels sont tous les mêmes et les putains sont toutes traitées comme des marchandises. J’ai l’habitude et je ne m’en formalise pas. C’est Daisuke qui aurait sans doute bondit même si j’imagine très mal mon frère accepter de mettre les pieds dans un tel établissement.

\- Très bien. Tu peux me laisser.

Elle acquiesce puis s’en va. Je la suis du regard avant de presser la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Haru. Je ne prends même pas la peine de frapper. Je sais qu’il m’attend et qu’il doit sans doute m’en vouloir après ce qui s’est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre. De mon côté je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir vis-à-vis de ça. Je préfère ne pas y penser et faire comme si de rien n’était. Après tout, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m’a pris de lui faire une scène pareille. J’étais troublé et je le suis encore un peu alors que j’entre dans l’espace massage de sa chambre. La lumière est tamisée et l’air est rempli de son parfum. J’ai le cœur qui bat vite et l’estomac un peu noué. Je crois que j’ai un peu trop forcé sur l’alcool tout à l’heure. Heureusement que je me suis bien gardé de boire leur étrange tisane aphrodisiaque…

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Sa voix s’élève depuis l’espace nuit de sa chambre. Je ne le vois pas, mais je devine sa silhouette derrière les paravents.

\- Tu n’es pas content de me voir ?

\- Je n’ai pas à être content ou mécontent. Je me demandais juste si vous étiez enfin disposé à user de vos droits sur moi. Après tout, vous payez aussi pour ça.

\- Non. Je veux simplement que tu me masses comme la dernière fois. Je crois que je me suis encore bloqué le dos.

\- Vous savez, avec un ostéopathe ou un kiné, ça marche aussi et non seulement ça vous coûterait moins cher mais en plus votre assure santé devrait pouvoir vous rembourser.

Je ne réponds pas. Il a raison mais mon silence ne vient pas uniquement du fait qu’il ait une sacrée réparti. C’est plutôt son visage tuméfié qui me laisse sans voix. Il se rapproche de moi en boitant et me tend une serviette en déclarant :

\- Vous pouvez vous en allez maintenant que vous m’avez vu ou décider de vous déshabiller derrière les paravents. À moins que vous ne soyez enfin décidé à me montrer ce que vous cachez dans votre pantalon. Après tout vous m’avez déjà vu nu alors ça ne serait qu’un juste retour des choses.

Il cherche à me provoquer en se montrant insolent mais tout ce qu’il m’inspire c’est de la peine et peut-être de la pitié. D’ailleurs sans que je m’en rende vraiment compte, je tends la main vers son visage et prétextant vouloir remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, je  frôle sa joue meurtrie. Il s’est pourtant maquillé pour tenter d’atténuer les rougeurs et les plaies mais ses artifices ne font pas illusion.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, il esquisse un sourire de façade et décide de commencer à ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise comme pour me faire comprendre qu’il n’a pas envie d’en parler et que je dois plutôt me dépêcher de me mettre nu.

\- C’est Vladimir qui t’a fait ça ?

\- Vladimir a d’autres méthodes pour me punir et il n’est surtout pas assez bête pour abimer sa marchandise.

Ses mains se posent sur ma ceinture sans qu’il ne cherche à en défaire la boucle. Ses doigts frôlent ma peau avant de se crisper sur la lanière en cuir qui enserre ma taille. Nous sommes si proche l’un de l’autre que je peux sentir son souffle contre mon torse. Je remarque alors à quel point la différence de taille est importante entre nous et sous cet angle, il me parait soudain si vulnérable et fragile. Sans réfléchir je referme doucement mes bras sur son corps qui frémit au contacte du mien. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire je sens ses muscles se relâcher complètement et ses doigts venir se poser contre mon torse.  Malgré moi, je respire son parfum, une odeur familière qui me rappelle celle de ma mère. Il porte le même parfum qu’elle. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il me trouble autant. Il doit faire naitre en moi un vieux complexe d’Œdipe mal placé. Il n’y a pas d’autres explications puisque je ne suis pas du genre gentil ni très empathique.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça Saito-san. C’est trop cruel.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Être gentil avec moi. On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas vous comporter ainsi avec une putain ?

\- Si mais tu n’es pas ma putain, tu es mon masseur. Alors arrête de pleurer et fais donc ton travail pour que je puisse enfin passer une bonne nuit.

Il acquiesce puis s’écarte pour me laisser terminer de me déshabiller seul derrière l’un de ses paravents. Je prends tout mon temps pour qu’il puisse sécher ses larmes en toute intimité et je profite d’être seul avec moi-même pour me demander si je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou.

\- Saito-san…

C’est sa voix qui me ramène à la réalité. Il se tient derrière le paravent. Je l’entends renifler doucement et aussi étrange que cela puisse l’être, j’ai envie de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

\- Vous avez oublié votre serviette.

Il a raison, je suis nu. Il glisse la serviette entre les deux paravents qui séparent la pièce en deux. J’hésite puis la prend, frôlant par la même occasion son poignet. Cela ne dure qu’un instant mais nos regards se croisent à travers l’embrassure. Il rougit légèrement puis détourne le regard. Sans bouger, peut-être parce que j’ai envie qu’il me regarde, je passe lentement la serviette autour de ma taille avant de le rejoindre dans l’espace massage. Il recule d’un pas mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour réellement nous éloigner l’un de l’autre. Je me penche alors vers lui et murmure à son oreille :

\- Viens.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et le tire doucement non pas vers le lit mais vers la table sur laquelle je m’installe pour le laisser travailler et dénouer une à une les tensions qui m’empêchent de dormir depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ses mains sont douces et même si par moment il stimule des points sensibles, je passe sans doute l’un des meilleurs moments de toute ma semaine.

\- Si tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça, que ferais-tu ?

\- Ne me lancez pas sur ce terrain-là Saito-san. C’est cruel.

\- Dis-moi simplement ce que tu rêvais de faire lorsque tu étais enfant.

Un long silence s’installe entre nous durant lequel il se contente de soulager mon dos et mes épaules. C’est agréable au point que j’aimerais que ce moment dure éternellement. D’un autre côté rien ne m’oblige à retourner travailler demain. D’ailleurs je suis certain d’avoir assez d’argent pour m’offrir les services de ce garçon quand je veux mais surtout son exclusivité. Je pourrais l’avoir rien que pour moi et l’arracher à cette vie misérable mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? Nous ne sommes rien l’un pour l’autre. Je ne baise même pas avec lui et ce n’est pas comme si j’en étais tombé amoureux…

\- Architecte. C’est ce que je voulais faire lorsque j’étais enfant.

J’ouvre lentement les yeux, surpris qu’il ait accepté de me répondre alors qu’il est habituellement si énigmatique, ce qui ne fait qu’éveiller un peu plus ma curiosité. Parce que discuter en étant allongé n’est ni pratique ni confortable, je décide de me redresser. Il s’écarte légèrement pour me laisser faire avant de prendre une serviette pour essuyer ses mains luisantes d’huile de massage. De mon côté je réajuste la mienne avant de m’assoir sur la table tout en lui répondant :

\- Savoir dessiner ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi être bon en mathématique.

\- Et réussir le concours d’entrée d’une école aux frais de scolarité odieusement cher.

\- Et en admettant que tu ais les moyens de la payer, est-ce que tu serais seulement capable de réussir le concours d’entrée ?

J’esquisse un petit sourire moqueur pour le provoquer mais n’obtient pas la réaction espérée. Il se contente d’hausser les épaules en déclarant :

\- Je n’ai rien à vous prouver Saito-san et je n’aspire pas à une vie qu’il m’est impossible d’atteindre. Mais surtout je sais faire la différence entre rêve et réalité.

Je trouve sa réponse un poil contrariant et son défaitisme affligeant. C’est comme s’il avait déjà renoncé à se battre et qu’il ne faisait que subir sa vie. Une existence dans laquelle il n’est qu’une victime. Je déteste ce genre de personne, trop faible pour lutter et prête à renoncer devant le moindre combat. Je suis également terriblement frustré car j’ai l’impression qu’il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir et qu’il m’oblige à mettre des mots là où je n’ai pas envie d’en mettre. Tout serait plus simple s’il me répondait avec des yeux pleins d’espoir et qu’il me suppliait de l’arracher à sa misérable existence. Au contraire il me repousser, il me résiste et semble vouloir rester ici pour une raison qui me dépasse complètement. C’est sans doute pour ça que je ne renoncerais pas. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Et ta réalité à toi, c’est de te faire malmener par tes clients ?

Mes mots sont un peu rudes, tout comme mes gestes car je n’hésite pas à coincer son menton entre mon index et mon pouce, frôlant par la même occasion sa lèvre meurtrie. Il grimace légèrement de douleur mais je ne relâche pas ma prise au contraire je le tire vers moi et finis par l’embrasser. Je crois que je suis autant surpris que lui par ce qui est en train de se passer. Je suis pourtant à l’initiative de ce baiser qui ne reste pas chaste très longtemps. Bientôt ma langue rencontre la sienne et mes doigts quittent son visage pour se perdre dans ses cheveux en particulier derrière sa nuque, me donnant ainsi une meilleure prise. Il ne se débat pas et ne me repousse pas non plus. Au contraire, il pose ses mains sur mon torse nu et se montre particulièrement actif durant notre échange buccal. D’ailleurs je ne me l’explique toujours pas. Cette envie folle que j’ai de l’embrasser n’est pas nouvelle. J’en meurs d’envie depuis bien longtemps et malgré mes réticences, malgré ma retenu j’ai fini par craquer. Je n’irais pas bien loin cette nuit et peut-être qu’il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous. Ce baiser, c’est un peu comme si je concrétisais un fantasme et comme toute obsession, elle devrait en toute logique disparaitre maintenant que je l’ai assouvi. C’est ce que je crois mais également ce que j’espère…

Ses mains glissent le long de mon torse telle une douce caresse qui me fait frissonner de plaisir mais alors que je sens ses doigts commencer à défaire le nœud de ma serviette, je ne peux m’empêcher de lui saisir les poignets, comme horrifié par l’image qui surgit dans mon esprit. Haru est un garçon et je ne fais pas ce genre de chose avec un homme. Notre baiser est rompu et nos regards se croisent alors. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je l’arrête en si bon chemin. Quant à moi j’ai du mal à réaliser mais surtout à admettre ce que je m’apprêtais à faire. Dire que je n’en ai pas envie serait un mensonge. Mon corps me trahit et pourtant je me sens incapable de franchir le pas.

\- Saito-san…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je ne sais pas très bien si c’est moi qui le repousse ou si c’est lui qui s’écarte, mais le fait est que je ne resterais pas ici toute la nuit, pas après ce que j’ai failli faire. J’ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l’heure et je me sens complètement perdu. J’entends sa voix derrière moi mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu’il me dit. Je suis trop occupé à rassembler mes affaires mais surtout à me rhabiller pour m’enfuir d’ici le plus rapidement possible. En passant à l’accueil, je déclare que j’ai une urgence. J’ai de toute façon déjà réglé ma note pour la nuit et je suis certain que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un homme d’affaire abrège une entrevue pour faire face à un imprévu. Dans mon cas, je dois surtout me remettre les idées en place avant de commettre l’irréparable, ce qui se traduit dans les faits par m’enfermer chez moi et m’abrutir l’esprit à coup de whisky pour être certain de ne pas penser mais surtout pour ne plus être capable de me souvenir de la délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Alors que je pensais goûter aux joies de la solitude et de la tranquillité, voilà que mon frère décide de me rendre une petite visite nocturne. Daisuke possède un double des clés de mon appartement pour la simple raison qu’il est ici chez lui. Nous vivions ensemble jusqu’à son entrée à l’école de police il y a de ça quelques années. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me souvenir du nombre exact de peur de me prendre un vilain coup de vieux et là tout de suite je n’ai certainement pas besoin de ça. Déjà que j’ai le béguin pour un adolescent… D’ailleurs je ne sais pas si c’est son âge ou son sexe qui me dérange le plus. Peut-être les deux. Moi qui n’étais jamais tombé amoureux avant, il a fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur lui. Mais suis-je réellement amoureux ? C’est un bien grand mot auquel je n’ai jamais cru. Alors disons que j’ai un petit coup de cœur et une violente attirance sexuelle pour ce garçon. D’ailleurs je pensais que boire m’aiderait à oublier mais j’ai l’impression que je n’ai jamais été aussi lucide. Au final, mon whisky m’aide simplement à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens et sur ce que je vis tout en m’aidant à admettre cette réalité que je ne pourrais jamais assumer. Mais comment fait mon frère pour gérer ce genre de chose ? J’aimerais qu’il me l’explique. Qu’il me mette dans la confidence, lui qui tombe amoureux tous les quatre matins et d’hommes qui plus est ! Autant dire que le regard que je lui jette lorsqu’il entre dans le salon en dit long sur mon état de détresse émotionnel. Il le comprend car il ne me quitte pas un instant des yeux lorsqu’il s’assoit sur le canapé à côté de moi.

\- On dirait que ça ne va pas toi.

\- Dure journée.

J’hausse les épaules tout en faisant mine que ce n’est rien de grave. Je mens et il le sait. Cependant il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas chercher à me sortir les vers du nez.

\- La mienne aussi était rude, murmure-t-il en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Encore un chagrin d’amour ?

\- Oui on peut dire ça.

\- Raconte-moi.

Il m’adresse un regard surpris. C’est la première fois que je lui demande de me parler d’un de ses chagrins d’amour. Il faut dire que ces sottises ne m’intéressaient pas avant ce soir mais peut-être qu’en l’écoutant je finirais par trouver la solution à ce problème qui me tiraille l’estomac et qui fait battre si fort mon cœur.

\- C’est la première fois que je ressens ça, me dit-il.

Je souris car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde alors peut-être que nous pourrions nous entre-aider. Après tout c’est ce que font les frères  en cas de coup dur ?

\- Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois que tu tombes amoureux Dai-kun.

Il sourit et je réalise alors qu’il pense à son bien-aimé et il ne peut s’agir que d’un garçon puisque Daisuke a toujours été gay. Autant dire que mon père n’a pas été ravi lorsqu’il l’a découvert et le mot est bien trop faible pour qualifier ce qu’il pouvait ressentir à l’égare de mon frère. Daisuke le dégoutait et son homosexualité n’a finalement été que la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Enfin le vieux Saito est mort et il ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Je m’en suis assuré. Il n’y a au final qu’une seule chose contre laquelle je ne pourrais jamais protéger mon cadet : son cœur. Je suis déjà en train de faire les frais du mien, en me débattant dans cet océan de sentiment que je ne parviens pas à maitriser dans lequel j’ai l’impression de me noyer. Est-ce que c’est ce qu’il est en train de vivre ? J’aimerais lui poser la question mais je n’ose pas. Ma fierté m’en empêche. Je préfère plutôt l’écouter.

\- Oui mais c’est différent cette fois, reprend-il. Tu as déjà eu le coup foudre pour quelqu’un ?

Je repense alors à cette nuit où j’ai posé mes yeux pour la première fois sur ce bel éphèbe androgyne qui m’a ensorcelé. Oui, je crois bien que d’une certaine manière j’ai déjà eu un coup de foudre même si je ne m’en suis pas immédiatement aperçu.

\- Non mais j’imagine que toi oui ? Raconte-moi.

Je bouge légèrement et fais glisser sa tête de mon épaule à mes genoux. Je ne suis pas du genre tactile et il le sait mais j’ai beaucoup bu cette nuit. Et je crois que nous avons besoin tout les deux de réconfort. Un peu comme quand nous étions plus jeune et qu’il se glissait dans ma chambre en pleurant après que mon père s’en soit pris à lui. Comme par le passé, je pose une main dans ses cheveux colorés en rouge et les caresses doucement. Je le vois fermer les yeux tout en souriant et décide de l’écouter. Peut-être que l’aider à apaiser son cœur m’aidera à apaiser le mien.

\- C’est compliqué, soupir-t-il.

\- Ça tombe bien. J’n’ai pas sommeil et puis pour une fois que je veux bien écouter tes histoires, tu ne vas pas te faire prier.

Je souris en voyant ses lèvres s’étirer. C’est le pouvoir magique de Daisuke. Sa joie de vivre et communicative même avec un type comme moi. D’ailleurs quand on regarde, nous sommes le jour et la nuit.

\- Je l’ai croisé plusieurs fois et j’n’ai pas saisi l’occasion de l’inviter à boire un verre mais maintenant c’est trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause du travail. Il est mêlé à l’une de mes enquêtes alors si je sors avec lui, ça ne vas pas seulement faire désordre mais il y aura conflit d’intérêt.

\- J’espère que ce n’est pas un junkie !

Il rit et moi je fronce les sourcils. L’idée qu’il se soit amouraché d’un pauvre chaton est une chose mais s’il s’agit d’une épave alors non. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il porte un tel fardeau, ça pourrait le détruire.

\- Non, il est clean, ne t’en fait pas. Mais je crois qu’il a des ennuies. J’aimerais l’aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Il faut toujours que tu joues au preux chevalier Daisuke.

\- Mais c’est pour ça que je suis devenu flic Tatsumaru. Pour sauver des gens en détresse. D’ailleurs tu sais que c’est un peu ce que tu fais avec ton fric, quand Saito holding distribue des bourses d’études aux orphelins. Chacun à notre manière, nous faisons au final la même chose.

Il ne dit plus rien. Le sommeil l’a emporté et je regrette de l’avoir installé sur mes genoux. Je ne vais plus pouvoir bouger avant demain matin. D’un autre côté avec tout le whisky que j’ai bu, je pense que je serais incapable de retrouver mon lit alors autant rester ici. D’ailleurs ce que Daisuke a dit à propos des bourses d’étude de Saito holding, m’a donné une idée…

 


End file.
